Second Chances
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: They never thought they'd see each other again. After the failed truck heist eighteen months earlier, it seemed like there was no coming back from it all. But maybe there is room for second chances. A post 2F2F AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever Fast and Furious story! I watched the movies not too long ago and just absolutely fell in love with them. I had this idea floating around and thought I would start writing it down. So enjoy! :D**

* * *

Dom sat in the living room of the Torreto house, drinking a Corona. As the movie played on the small television screen, he still couldn't believe how everything had turned out. He looked over at Leon, who was sitting on the far side of the couch. He was nursing a beer and reached over and ruffled up the hair of the male sitting in front of him. A small smile spread across Dom's face as he looked over at Jesse. He had been so scared that they had lost Jesse after Tran had shot at him. It had been touch-and-go for a while, but Jesse had pulled through. He had been a little more jumpy than usual after the incident, but he settled back to his usual self. Letty was seated on Dom's lap. She looked at him and smirked before turning her attention back to the TV. She had healed up fine, thanks to some quick thinking on her and Leon's part. Vince was seated in the armchair. Dom could see the visible scars on his arm from the failed truck heist. He couldn't help but guilty over what had happened to Vince. If he hadn't pressured them all into that last heist, then maybe things wouldn't have gone to shit that day.

He thought back to that day. It had been nearly a year and a half since that incident. He remembered the fear he had for his team; worrying whether Letty and Vince would be okay, scared shitless when Jesse was shot. He remembered his anger when he found out that Spilner—O'Connor, as he had to keep reminding himself, revealed himself to be a cop. And he remembered said cop giving him his keys and letting him drive off. He was still unsure why he had done so, never having bought the ten-second car excuse, but it saved Dom from going to prison.

After the failed heist, the case that Brian had been building up against them seemed to disappear. The police didn't come looking for them, nor did they try to arrest them. According to the news, the case had been dropped due to lack of evidence. Vince had almost been sent to jail because he was identified in the last truck heist, but that case fell through. Using the money they had from other heists, they hired a lawyer who argued that the truck driver was at fault. It helped that the truck driver had an unlicensed weapon, making the self-defense case for the driver fall through. As much as he knew the police wanted to bust them, they didn't have the substantial proof to do so.

Dom's eyes fell on Mia, who was washing dishes in the kitchen. She hadn't been the same since that day. And as much as Dom hated to admit it, he knew it was because of Brian. Mia had really started to fall for him and then he ripped that away by revealing that he was an undercover cop. Vince had wanted to track down Brian and kick the crap out of him, but they couldn't. He was nowhere to be found. Any sign of Brian Spilner or o'connor had disappeared from L.A. without a trace. And as much as Dom wanted to say good riddance, he knew that Mia was still hurting from what had happened. He watched her climb up the stairs, her feet moving slow and her head hanging down. It killed him to see his little sister in such pain.

_1 month after the failed heist_

_Dom sat in the living room with Leon, Jesse, and Vince. Vince had a sling on his arm and Jesse's ribs were still bandaged up after the shooting. Letty came down the stairs, a sigh escaping her lips and causing the boys to look up._

"_How's she doing?" Dom asked as Letty sat down next to him._

"_Still crying." Letty said._

"_Over that pig?" Vince asked angrily, balling his good hand into a fist._

"_She really liked the buster." Letty said. "Poor girl's ripped up about it."_

"_He didn't have to break her heart like that." Jesse said quietly._

"_That fucker was an undercover cop." Vince said angrily. "It wasn't enough that he tried to destroy us and send us all to jail, but then he had to go and get involved with Mia and break her heart. I could kill that pig."_

"_That won't fix anything." Dom said, sighing._

"_What do we do, Dom?" Leon asked as they all looked at him. He sighed. It was killing him to see Mia in such pain._

"_I don't know." He said quietly. "I don't know."_

"Dom." He was brought out of the memory by Letty, who was trying to get his attention. "What are we gonna do about Mia? She's still in a funk since." Her voice trailed off, but Dom knew what she meant. Leon had paused the movie and they were all looking at Dom. The room was silent for a few moments.

"Maybe a vacation would help." They all looked at Jesse, as he offered up the suggestion.

"A vacation?" Vince asked, giving Jesse a strange look.

"Well yeah." Jesse said, fidgeting with his hands. "Everything reminds Mia of him here, so maybe we get away for a while. Go some place else and just relax. You know? Replace those memories with new and good ones." Dom thought about it for a second before smiling.

"Alright Jesse," He said. "That sounds like a great idea. But where to?"

* * *

Brian sighed as he wiped his hands on a rag. He had been fixing up his Skyline, hoping to take it out again for a race soon. Things had seemingly been going well. It had been six months since the Feds had tracked him down and convinced him to take down Verone in exchange for his record being wiped clean. As crazy as that whole thing had been it had brought about two good things (besides his record being clean and the police no longer being after him). The first thing was it had fixed his friendship with Roman. There had been animosity between the two for a long time, with Roman blaming Brian for him going to jail. But working together had brought an end to that, and now the two were closer than ever. The second thing was the money. Brian and Roman had both taken some of the money that had been in their cars before they had turned it over to the Feds. They had talked about using that money to open a garage. But they had decided against that.

Instead, they used the money to help Tej's garage. They had joked with Tej that they were like investors. Some of the money had gone towards building a design space for Suki in the garage, as well as buying some newer equipment for the garage. Roman and Brian both worked there as well, since they loved working on cars so much. The rest of the money was split amongst the two. Brian hadn't done much with his money, but Roman had bought a house so he could live in Miami. It had also become a party destination for those in the Miami racing world. Which Roman didn't mind since he loved all the attention from the racer chaser girls.

Unlike Roman, Brian hadn't chosen to use the money to buy a house or apartment in Miami. Instead, he was still living on the house boat behind Tej's garage. It was small, but it was enough for him. Brian looked around the garage and smiled. Jimmy was working diligently on a car, Roman was sitting at the main table eating, Tej was on the phone, and Suki was sitting across from Roman sketching something. Somehow, this rag-tag bunch had become a family to him. They all looked out for each other, no matter what. Even still, it made Brian miss the past. Even though it had all been based on a lie, Brian missed the time he had spent with Dom and his crew. They had accepted him and made him feel like he was a part of their little family. But he had lied to them. And that was why Brian had chosen not to go back to L.A. He knew they would all be out for blood if he bumped into them. And he couldn't bear running into Mia.

Of everything he regretted, he regretted what he did to Mia the most. Dom had been the mark. He was supposed to get in with Dom in order to find who was behind the heists. But instead, Brian had fallen for Mia. And he had fallen hard. When he closed his eyes, he could still see her clearly; her gorgeous brown hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her face with her lips always curved up into a smile. But he had ruined all of that. Because he had built that relationship on a lie. And nothing he could do would ever fix what he had done.

"Yo Brian!" Brian looked up at Roman, who was calling him. "Looked like you were somewhere else, cuz." Brian chuckled and walked over to where they were sitting.

"I was just thinking." Brian said sitting down next to Roman.

"Gonna hurt yourself if you think to hard." He laughed loudly and Brian chuckled his rag at Roman. "I was just playin'." Tej walked over to the three of them, now that he was off the phone.

"Yo Brian, you racing tonight?" Tej asked as he stood behind Suki's chair. Brian shook his head.

"I'm just gonna hang tonight." Brian said. "The Skyline needs a little more work."

"Oh good." Suki said looking up, a smile on her face. "That means I have a chance of actually winning." She stood up. "I'm gonna go get my car ready." She looked at Tej. "See you later baby." She turned and sauntered off.

"Damn." Roman said, watching her leave. "She is fine."

"Watch it, that's my woman." Tej said. Roman raised his hands up.

"Just admiring." Roman said and Tej rolled his eyes at the comment.

"And you say that I always get in trouble cus of girls." Brian said chuckling.

"That's cus you do, brah." Roman said. "We almost died cus you was makin' eyes at Fuentes." Brian rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't makin' eyes at her." Brian said, getting up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Later." Tej said pounding Brian's fist as he walked past. Brian sighed as he walked out of the shop towards the back. As he stepped onto his houseboat, he couldn't help but think about what Roman had said. Sure, he had admired how beautiful Monica was. But he hadn't thought anything past that. And when she had kissed him, he hadn't felt anything. Because all he could think about was Mia. He sat down on his bed and sighed again. In his mind, no one could stand up to Mia's standards. Beautiful, smart, and funny? Everything about her had been pretty damn close to perfect. And Brian had blown all of it. He lay down on his bed and shut his eyes. But even as he tried to sleep, all he could see was Mia.

* * *

Bags were all packed and they Torreto crew was almost ready to go. It was the morning that they were all leaving for their vacation. Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Letty were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Dom sighed as he walked towards Mia's room. Her door was open, so he walked in. She was sitting on her bed, carefully folding an article of clothing as she put it in her suitcase.

"Mia, you almost ready?" Mia looked up and nodded. Dom held in a sigh as he could still see the sadness in her eyes. She closed her bag and stood up. Dom crossed the room and gave her a hug. "This'll be good Mia, I promise." He felt Mia nod her head, though she wasn't sure that she believed him. He kissed the top of her head before grabbing her bag and heading down the stairs, with Mia right behind him.

"Finally!" Leon said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I can't wait to get going!" Everyone laughed at Leon's eagerness.

"Man this is gonna be awesome." Letty said with a big smile on her face. "Though I dunno about driving the whole way there."

"There's a big racing scene there." Dom said. "I figured we could make a little cash while on our vacation. Besides, we're not all driving there." It was true, only two cars were driving to their destination, Dom's and Letty's cars. Leon and Vince had never been much for racing and Jesse had sworn off it after what had happened with Tran. But Dom and Letty wanted to take their chances and driving was a lot cheaper than plane tickets.

"So who wants to ride with me?" Letty asked as they all headed outside with their bags.

"You know I do baby girl." Leon said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Letty chuckled before pushing his arm away.

"I'll go with you too." Jesse said. Letty nodded as the three of them started throwing their things in her car.

"Guess that means I'm riding with you Dom." Vince said. He turned towards Mia and smiled. "Do you want the front seat, Mia?"

"Sure V." She said quietly. Vince smiled again as a Mia walked past the two of them and got in the front seat of Dom's car.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Dom?" Vince asked.

"I don't know if it is." Dom said. "But it couldn't hurt to get her out of the city for a little while and we could all use the vacation." Vince nodded as they walked towards the car. Once everything was loaded in the car, Dom got into the driver's seat. He glanced back at Letty and her car and she gave him a thumbs up. Dom nodded and started up his car before heading down the street.

"Miami here we come!" He heard Leon shout from Letty's car. He glanced over at Mia who was curled up in the front seat and staring out the window. More than anything, he hoped this could possibly lift her spirits.

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows!**

* * *

It took a day and a half to get to Miami, but when they finally got there, any cranky attitudes about how long the drive took or how tired some people were disappeared when they rolled into the city.

"Check this place out!" Leon said as they got out of the cars. Miami was certainly something else. It was vivacious and loud, and just what the crew needed. Letty had to smack the back of Leon's head to get him to stop ogling some girls as they passed by in barely-there bikinis.

"Man that's gross." Letty said and Leon just shrugged.

"Let's get hotel rooms and then we can take a little ride." Dom said. As he turned to enter the hotel, he saw a group of guys staring at their cars. When they saw Dom looking at them, they walked over.

"Nice cars you got there." The leader of the group said. "You race with that?"

"I might." Dom said, eyeing the man in front of him. The guy nodded and turned to his friends, saying something in Spanish. Dom looked over at Letty.

"Papi you gotta learn Spanish." Letty said walking up to him. "They're talking about you being a racer. Sayin' maybe they should tell us about something." Letty rattled something off in Spanish and the guy turned around.

"Yeah we race." He said. "We're okay, but nobody's as good as Bullet. Am I right?" He turned to his friends who all shouted their agreement.

"Well say we wanted to race." Dom said. "Who would we talk to?"

"You'd wanna talk to Tej." The guy said. "He's in charge of all of that. He's got a garage a couple blocks from here." Dom nodded and then the guy and his friends walked away.

"Racing?" Leon asked. "Shit, Miami's getting better by the second."

"Can we just check in?" Vince asked. "It's humid as hell out here."

"Alright, alright." Dom said. "Let's go get some rooms." Letty, Leon, Vince, and Jesse walked into the hotel. Dom turned to see Mia looking around. "Mia. What do you think?" Mia attempted a smile and Dom had to control the sad smile that was threatening to break through.

"This will be nice." She said quietly. Dom walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Dom. I'm trying." Dom nodded and kissed her on the forehead. Mia walked inside and Dom sighed. Mia was still completely broken up about what happened with Brian. And all Dom wanted to do was kick the crap out of Brian for what he did to Mia.

* * *

"Man you smoked those guys last night." Brian, Tej, Suki, and Roman were sitting around one of the tables in Tej's garage. They were talking about the races from the night before. Brian had won all of them, something that didn't shock the group anymore.

"I don't know why you're surprised anymore." Suki said, looking up from her sketch book. "We don't call him Bullet for nothing."

"I'm starting to worry that people aren't gonna wanna race anymore if Brian's there." Tej said.

"Now you know that's not true." Brian said with a smirk. "There's always gonna be someone willing to put money down to race. And I will gladly take their money."

"That's what I'm sayin' cuz." Roman said sticking his hand out, to which Brian slapped his hand in response.

"Y'all are crazy." Tej said. "But as long as the races keep runnin', I ain't complaining." The rev of engines made the four of them look up. They stood up and moved outside to see where the noise was coming from. Two cars had pulled up right in front of Tej's garage.

"Check those cars out." Jimmy said walking up to them. "Good old fashion American muscle!"

"Never seen those cars before." Tej said. "Guess we got some fresh blood around here." Suki and Roman nodded as they watched the cars. The doors opened and six people got out of the two cars. Brian's eyes went wide as he saw who was in the car.

"Shit." He said and Roman looked at him. "Fuck. I am so dead."

"What's up, man?" Roman asked, noticing the panic crossing Brian's face.

"Remember what I told about L.A?" Brian asked and Roman nodded, before looking at the six people looking around.

"Shit man." Roman said. And then the six people laid their eyes on Brian.

All hell was about to break loose.

* * *

After checking into three separate hotel rooms, one for Dom and Letty, one for Vince, Leon, and Jesse, and one for Mia, Dom got directions to the garage that they had been told about. Even if they weren't going to race, they could at least find out where the races were.

"Everything's bigger in Miami." Vince observed as they pulled up to the garage. It was certainly flashier than Dom's garage. And from the sounds of it, there was something going on behind the garage, a party of some sorts. Dom pulled up to the curb and they got out of the car. Tej's Garage, as it said on the building, was more of an open space unlike Dom's garage. He could see someone working on a car out front.

"Check that out!" Everyone turned at the sound of Leon's voice. He was pointing to a silver Nissan Skyline with blue accents.

"She's a beauty ain't she?" They looked up to see a short Asian man approaching her. "Name's Jimmy, I work here."

"Who's car is that?" Leon asked, starring at it. The way he was looking at the car was like he was staring at a beautiful woman, but Leon had had more long-standing relationships with cars than girls.

"That's Bullet's car." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"What kind of name is Bullet?" Letty asked raising an eyebrow.

"The kind of name you get for being the fastest racer in all of Miami." Jimmy said. "He actually works here with the rest of us." He pointed inside to where four people were standing. "He's the blonde."

"Oh hell no." Letty said under her breath. Because the guy Jimmy was pointing to was none other than Brian O'Connor. He and the three people he was with stepped outside. Dom was sure the dumbfounded look on Brian's face only matched the rest of the crew's. He then glanced over at Mia. Her face was a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness as she locked eyes with Brian. Without a second thought, she stormed over to where Brian was standing and slapped him across the face.

"Damn!" Mia didn't even bat an eyelash when the two guys behind Brian reacted to her slapping him. She was so angry. Angry that he had lied to her, angry that he had tried to destroy her family.

"Bastard." She said. And that word brought them back to that moment at Race Wars when he had revealed that he was a cop. But this time, there was sadness in her voice. Because underneath all that anger, was a girl with a broken heart. As much as Mia wanted to hate him for what he did, she just couldn't. And Brian clearly heard the break in her voice. He looked away from her, unable to stand the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Brian was able to get out. Mia's hand flew up to her mouth, trying to choke back a sob. And it that instance, Dom pounced.

He moved across the lot outside of the garage and punched Brian straight in the jaw. He hit him again, knocking him down to the ground. He was hovering over Brian, hitting him again and again; all the anger of what had happened 18 months ago bubbling out. He could hear people shouting and arguing as he continued to hit Brian.

"Dom!" The scream came from Mia, causing Dom's fist to freeze in mid-air. It was then that Dom realized that Brian hadn't been fighting back, barely even protecting himself. Dom moved off Brian and stepped away. Jimmy and the other two guys helped Brian up, but he ignored them and walked off, blood dripping down his shirt. And he watched as Mia took off after him.

"The buster deserved worse than that, Dom." Vince said, his hands balled into fists.

"Man you better watch what you're saying." One of the guys got in Vince's face. "That's my boy you're talking about."

"Roman." The one girl of Brian's group of friends spoke up. "Chill. This ain't our battle."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna let someone come in here and disrespect my boy." He said, still in Vince's face.

"He deserved it after what he did to us." Vince said, a snarl in his voice. He wasn't intimidated by Roman. In fact, if necessary, he'd kick his ass.

"Oh you mean helping you got off while he had to run from the cops?" Roman asked. He noticed a look of shock pass through Vince's eyes. "Yeah, that's right. I know who you are. You're the LA crew. And if my boy hadn't of let y'all go free, y'all would be rotting in a jail cell somewhere." Vince gritted his teeth.

"You don't know the whole story." He said.

"That's the thing." One of the other guys said, pulling Roman away from Vince. "We do. Brian told us everything. And unlike all of y'all, he had to pay for what he did."

"And then you think you can show up on my baby's property." The girl said, walking between Roman and the other guy. "And beat out friend up?"

"That's some fucked shit right there Suki." The other guy, presumably Tej, based on it being described as his property, said. "Now I suggest y'all turn yo asses around and get off my property."

"I'm not leaving without my sister." Dom said, glaring at the group in front of him.

"I'll go find her." Letty said walking off in the direction Mia went. The rest continued their stare down before Roman stormed inside, before being followed by Tej and Suki. As Jimmy turned to leave, Jesse called out to him.

"Jimmy!" Jimmy turned around as Jesse stepped forward. "Can you tell Brian that I said thank you?"

"What?" Vince nearly roared.

"Jess, what are you thinking man?" Dom asked, looking incredulously at Jesse. Jesse sighed.

"Look," He said turning to his friends. "If Brian hadn't gone after Tran and if Tran found out I survived his drive-by shooting, he would've kept coming after me until he finished the job." He turned back towards Jimmy. "Tell him that Jesse said thank you." Jimmy nodded before going inside. Jesse sighed before heading back towards Letty's car. Leon followed after him, not saying a word.

"The buster deserved what he got," Vince said as he and Dom walked towards his car. Dom nodded, though he couldn't explain the little voice in his head that said otherwise.

* * *

Mia chased after Brian, not sure what made her do so. She tried to argue that it was because he was bleeding and someone needed to help him. There were a lot of people hanging around the docks behind the garage, but she could see Brian's blonde hair through the crowd. She tried to catch up with him as she saw him walk onto a boat before slipping inside. She reached the boat and tentatively stepped on. The door was still partially open before she stepped inside. It was small and the bed took up most of the room. She didn't see Brian, but could hear the sink running. Why was she there? Dom had beaten Brian up because of what he had done to all of them, including her. And yet she had gone after him. To check on him? To yell at him? She didn't know. The water stopped running and Brian walked out of the bathroom, bits of dried blood under his nose and his lip. There was already a bruise forming on his right cheek and his lip was busted open. He looked shocked to see her standing there. They stood their wordlessly, staring at each other for some time before Brian diverted his eyes and sat down on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"I deserved worse." Brian said, not looking up at her.

"Brian," Mia started but he cut her off.

"I did Mia." Brian said, still not looking at her. "I deserved much worse for lying to Dom, lying to everyone." He sighed sadly. "Hurting you." His head hung low as he spoke, the sadness evident in his words. What he had done, had been weighing on him for months. And Mia being here, it just reminded him of all the horrible things he had done back in L.A. He felt the bed sag a little as Mia sat down next to him. They sat in silence, Brian's eyes trained to the floor. Finally, Mia broke the silence.

"Why won't you look at me?" She asked sadly. She could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks. Was it true what she had tried to tell herself? Had the lies gone as far as the relationship they had? "Brian." She needed to know why he wouldn't look at her.

"I can't." He said. "I can't do that Mia." His eyes were already stinging with tears. It was killing him just being in the same room with her, how could he bear to look at her again? To see all that pain he caused? He just couldn't do that.

"Brian." Mia pleaded, her vision clouded with more tears. "Please. I just need to know if it was real or not." Words wouldn't mean anything to her, but if she could look him in the eye, she would know the truth. Slowly, Brian lifted his head. A small gasp escaped Mia's throat as she saw his eyes, filled with sadness and regret.

"I never lied about how I felt." He said looking at her. "Never." A small tear escaped down his cheek and Mia lifted her hand to wipe it away.

"Mia!" They both heard Letty calling for her. Mia looked at Brian, her hand hovering by his cheek.

"You should go." Brian said, his gaze falling back to the floor. Mia stared at him, not moving. They heard Letty call for Mia again. "You should go." He repeated. Mia stood up and walked towards the door. She glanced back at Brian, who was still staring at his feet. She shook her head, a fresh set of tears threatening to fall. She opened the door and shut it behind her before climbing off the boat.

"There you are." Letty said, spotting Mia. "We have to go, those guys didn't like what…" She trailed off when she saw that Mia was crying. Letty pulled the girl who was like a sister to her into a hug. "What did that pig do now?" Mia shook her head as she pulled away.

"Nothing." She croaked out. "That's just it. He did nothing." Letty pulled Mia into a hug, confused why Mia was upset.

"Let's head back to the hotel, okay?" Mia nodded as they headed back to the cars.

* * *

When he was sure Mia was finally gone, Brian slammed his fists down onto his bed. He had buried these shitty feelings a long time ago. He had accepted what had happened and understood that he could never fix it. But now Mia was here, in Miami. How could he avoid her now? How could he avoid Dom and the rest of the crew after what he did to them? He leaned back on his bed and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry.

"Yo Brian!" He heard Roman calling for him. "Those punks are gone." Brian didn't want to deal with Roman, or Tej, or Suki right now.

"Brian?" He heard Suki's small voice calling for him. "Are you okay?" Brian stayed silent, hoping they would take the hint and leave him alone. "We're here for you if you need to talk."

"Come on y'all." He heard Tej say. "He needs some space." Brian waited until he was sure they were gone. He opened his eyes and sat up. Things had been going so well for him and Miami. But with the arrival of Mia, Dom, and the rest of the crew, Brian didn't know how he was going to handle things. He sighed getting up and heading towards the bathroom, to tend to his injuries.

* * *

**So I always felt that Jesse trusted Brian the most of everyone and that he'd be the first one to forgive him. I just hope certain characters weren't OOC or anything. I always worry about that when I write something for the first time. Anyways, make sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows!**

* * *

"This'll be fun, I promise." Letty had her arm wrapped around Mia as they walked through the crowd of people. They had all convinced her that going to watch some races that night might cheer her up. When they got back from Tej's garage, Mia had locked herself in her hotel room, only letting Letty in for a few minutes. In that amount of time, Letty hadn't gotten much from the short conversation, but that Brian had barely said anything to Mia and what he had said, Letty hadn't been able to catch because Mia had started crying again and kicked Letty out of her hotel room.

"Dawg it is all about the flair in Miami," Leon said admiring the cars. A few girls walked past him and waved at him. "And the girls!" Dom chuckled and patted Leon on the shoulder.

"Easy Le," Dom said. "We don't want to cause too much trouble down in Miami." They spotted Jimmy walking away from some cars. He spotted them and started to walk away. "Jimmy." He stopped and sighed before walking over to them. "What's a guy gotta do to get a race with this Bullet?" Jimmy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest before walking away.

"Whatever papi," Letty said. "We'll find someone who can point out their so-called fastest racer." They continued walking and spotted Suki and a group of girls polishing a pink car. She saw the six of them and scowled before walking towards them.

"Who invited you?" She asked, glaring at Dom.

"Relax, we're not here to beat up your boy." Letty said, sending an equally menacing glare Suki's way. "We're just here to see some races."

"And maybe Dom can show a thing or two to this Bullet everyone keeps talking about." Vince said, clapping Dom on the shoulder. Suki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well that won't be happening." Suki said.

"Why not?" Leon asked.

"Probably because Bullet's not gonna be here after you beat him up earlier." Suki said, glowering at the group.

"Hold up." Letty said, stepping towards Suki. "You're telling me the buster is the faster racer in Miami?"

"Yes." Suki said. "Brian is. But thanks to your friend over there, he's not gonna be racing tonight. He's not even going to be here tonight."

"Why not?" Mia asked quietly. Suki's glare softened when Mia spoke.

"No one's seen or heard from him since earlier." She said. She turned back to the others, the hardness in her gaze returning. "He hasn't missed a race since he got here, and then you clowns show up and we can't even talk to him. So thanks." She turned towards her car and got in. "Come on girls, let's go." Suki drove off, her entourage following behind her.

"Clearly the drivers in Miami aren't that great if the buster is what they considered the best." Vince said snidely.

"Stop it." Mia hissed before stalking away from Vince. Dom sighed as they continued walking through the crowd.

* * *

The crowd cheered as Suki's pink car sped past the finish line. Suki got out of her car and threw her arms up victoriously. She collected her winnings from Tej as she was swarmed by some of the crowd.

"Girl's fast." Letty said standing off to the side with the rest of the crew. "But I could totally smoke her."

"I have no doubt that she would take you up on that offer dawg." Leon said. "She's almost got as much attitude as you Let." Letty leaned over and smacked the back of Leon's head, garnering a snicker from Jesse.

"Hey Bullet's here!" Someone shouted it but the whole crowd started talking excitedly as the blue and silver Nissan pulled up. Brian got out of his car and the crowd swarmed him, talking loudly at him. At least four girls flanked towards his side, but he paid no mind to them as he leaned back on the hood of his car.

"Damn bro what happened to you?" Someone asked, seeing the bruises on his face. He had a noticeable bruise under his right eye spreading across most of his right cheek. There was also a line on his bottom lip from where it had been busted open.

"Long story." Brian said nonchalantly as he politely guided the girls away from him. They four girls pouted as they walked off. Mia felt something perk up in her as he pushed the girls away from him.

"Well you at least gonna race tonight?" Someone asked and Brian shook his head, eliciting some noise from the crowd.

"Oh you want me to take your money?" Brian asked and everyone laughed. The crowd dispersed as another race was starting up. Jesse started towards Brian. Letty grabbed his arm.

"The hell are you doing man?" Letty asked. Jesse pushed her hand off his arm.

"Making sure he got my message." Jesse said before walking over to where Brian was. Brian looked shocked that Jesse was even near him. "Hey."

"Hey Jesse." Brian said, catching a few glares from the rest of the crew. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"I just wanted to know if Jimmy gave you my message." Jesse said, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah Jimmy relayed the message." Brian said. "But I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about everything."

"I don't blame you for what went down." Jesse said. "Yeah, you lied but you also saved my life. So I see it as balancing out." Brian nodded. He had always liked the younger male and it relieved some part of him to know that Jesse wasn't mad at him.

"I still feel bad about what went down at Race Wars." Brian said. "If you hadn't seen me bet my pink slip." But Jesse cut him off.

"Betting the pink slip of my car was my own stupid decision." Jesse said. "None of that is your fault." Brian nodded as he noticed Leon walk up.

"Hey." Leon said. "Look if Jesse can forgive you, then so can I."

"Really?" Brian asked, not sure what was going on at the moment. Leon nodded as he ruffled up some of Jesse's hair.

"This one right here is like a kid brother to me." Leon said. "And he's right. If you hadn't gone after Tran, then maybe he wouldn't be standing here. So for that, I'm grateful and can forgive you for what you did."

"Alright." Brian said. Leon reached his hand out and Brian shook it. Jesse smiled slightly before the two headed back to where Dom and the others were standing. Brian could feel Vince boring a glare in his direction, causing Brian to look away. He didn't even know someone else had approached him until they spoke up.

"Hi." Brian's head shot up when he heard Mia's voice.

"Uh hey." Brian said. "You sure talking to me is a good idea?" Based on the looks he was getting from Dom, he half expected Dom to start kicking the crap out of him again.

"I want to." Mia said. Brian nodded as she moved so she was standing next to him, leaning against the hood of his Skyline. "So, the fastest racer in Miami?"

"Yeah." Brian said rubbing the back of his neck. "That would be me."

"And where'd the nickname Bullet come from?" Mia asked and Brian gave her a look. "We heard people calling you that." Brian nodded. "Certainly better than buster." Brian chuckled a little, which caused Mia to smile.

"Tej came up with it." Brian said.

"The guy who owns the garage?" Mia asked and Brian nodded.

"Yeah he was trying to describe how fast I race and he said I was faster than a bullet." Brian shrugged. "And Bullet just stuck."

"It seems like everyone loves you here." Mia said looking around.

"It's nice to be wanted." Brian said, causing Mia to look at him. "To have friends that'll have your back no matter what." He didn't say it but she knew that he was referring to the few weeks he was in Dom's crew and how supportive they all were of each other.

"Yo Brian!" Roman walked up to him, flanked by the girls who were around Brian before. "Party at my place?"

"You know it Rome." Brian said and they smacked hands. Mia stood awkwardly next to him. Brian look at her before turning back to Roman. "Mind if I invite some people?" Roman eyed Mia but nodded.

"Crazy ass white boy." Roman muttered as he walked away with the girls. Mia looked at Brian.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked and Brian nodded. They walked to where the others were. Vince's glare hadn't disappeared, in fact it only increased as Brian approached them.

"Got a lot of nerve approaching us." Vince said, balling up his fists. He stepped forward but Dom put his hand up to stop him.

"What do you want buster?" Dom asked.

"My friend Roman is having a party." Brian said. "Figured since you guys were in town, you might wanna come."

"Pass." Vince grunted out and Mia glared at him.

"I'd be down for a party." Leon said. "As long as you can introduce me to some ladies." Brian chuckled.

"Yeah sounds cool." Jesse said with a smile on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Vince asked, sending dirty looks towards.

"Look Roman's place is just off Main Street." Brian said. "You'll be able to see it with all the cars. I just thought I'd invite you guys." He then turned and walked towards his car. He got in and drove off.

"Well I'm going and Jess is going." Leon said. "The question is: are the two of us walking there or are we all going?" Dom sighed. He didn't want to go to this party, but Leon and Jesse clearly had no issue with Brian. And as he looked at Mia, he could see a light in her eye that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Dom come on." Vince said. "You're not really considering this?" Dom rubbed his head before nodding.

"Get in the cars." He said. Leon whooped loudly and ran towards Letty's car, pulling Jesse with him. Letty shrugged and headed towards her car. Vince grunted and kicked some dirt before climbing into Dom's car.

"This will be fun." Mia said with a small smile on her face. Seeing her smile, even a little bit, made Dom smile.

"We'll see." He said as they got into the car. They started to follow the trail of colorful cars towards the party destination.

* * *

**How do you describe the kind of high five where they just slap hands? Because I just keep writing "smack hands" but that just sounds stupid. I might just change to fist bumps if I can't figure it out. Anyways, super random. Make sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows!**

* * *

The party was already in full swing as Brian moved through the rooms of Roman's house. He passed Roman who was sitting on the couch, surrounded by girls.

"Great party!" Brian shouted and Roman gave him a thumbs up as he walked past.

"Bullet!" A couple girls ran up to him and started talking to him, but he couldn't hear them over the music. He spotted Leon and Jesse walking down the hallway. He waved them over and Leon dragged Jesse over quickly.

"Ladies, I'd like to introduce some friends of mine." Brian said as he guided the girls towards Jesse and Leon. "This is Leon and Jesse, they're from Los Angeles."

"I love Los Angeles." One of them said moving closer to Leon. Brian smirked as he walked away from them. He spotted Dom and Letty sitting on one of the couches, Vince with them, not looking too pleased. Dom spotted Brian and tipped his beer towards Brian, as a form of greeting. Brian nodded before continuing on. He entered the kitchen, looking for something to drink, when he spotted Mia staring out the kitchen window. He grabbed a Corona and a Snapple from the table and walked over to her.

"Hey." Brian said. She turned around and he offered her the Snapple. She smiled and took it. "What were you looking at?"

"Just the view." Mia said. "Your friend has a great view of the water." Brian nodded as he looked himself.

"Part of the reason Rome picked this place." Brian said. "With the beach so close, we go surfing a lot." Mia looked curiously at him.

"You surf?" She asked and Brian nodded.

"Well Roman is pretty awful at it." Brian said. "But I like it."

"I didn't know you surfed." Mia said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Wasn't really a reason to bring that up." Brian said awkwardly, moving the bottle around between his hands. There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither had meant to bridge the subject of their previous relationship, but the conversation had arrived there naturally. Mia sighed as she looked back out the window. Brian watched her, not sure what to do. He knew it was a tough subject, but they couldn't really keep avoiding it. And they both seemed calm and not too emotional at the moment.

"Mia." He said and she turned to look at him. "Can we just talk? About…it?" Mia took a breath and nodded. "Maybe, outside?" She nodded again and they walked through the kitchen towards the door that led outside. Brian opened the door for her and let her walk out first before following. He shut the door behind him and turned around. Mia was sitting on the couch on the patio. Brian crossed towards her and sat down next to her. They sat there in silence for a while, neither knowing where to start. Finally, Mia spoke.

"Why did you keep coming back to the shop?" Mia asked. "There were hundreds of other places you could have gone in attempt to get on my brother's good side." Brian sighed.

"At first I thought it would be a good idea." Brian said. "He was there a lot. I thought maybe I could get him talking. But he always sat in the back." He ran a hand through his hair. "I should have figured something else out, but selfishly, I wanted to keep going back because I wanted to see you. And that wasn't the point of me being undercover. But I don't know I just kept going back."

"But after my brother invited you over to the party and you were in his good graces," Mia said. "You didn't just leave it at that. You flirted with me, asked me out."

"Like I said," Brian began. "I was being selfish. I lost focus on what my job was because I liked you Mia. And how could I not? You're sweet, smart, funny, and gorgeous." She gave him a look, but there was a small smile on her face. "I shouldn't have asked you out, especially with all the lies I was telling. And if there's one thing I regret the most, it's hurting you." Mia looked at him sadly before speaking.

"I was so mad when you told me you were a cop." Mia said. "Because I felt so used. You were there to bring down my brother and my family. To send them to jail. And I was so mad because I felt like I had been some pawn in a sick game." Brian went to speak, but Mia stopped him. "But when you let Dom go free and when the case fell through and everyone got off free, that anger was gone. Because maybe it wasn't a game to you, maybe it was real. And I didn't know what to think. And I just got so upset because I didn't know if those feelings were real or not. And I tried to forget, to push those feelings away or just pretend they weren't there. But I couldn't, because they were real to me and I couldn't just make them go away." A small tear fell down her cheek and Brian gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"If you ever believe anything I say ever again," Brian began. "Believe that what I felt for you was not a lie, that was all real. But the way I went about it all was wrong and for that, I will always be so sorry for how I hurt you." Mia nodded and the silence encapsulated them again. Brian leaned back on the couch and stretched his arms so they were hanging over the back. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Mia looked at him after a while, a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad we talked." She said and Brian nodded. They needed that. After everything that had happened, they needed to clear the air. And now they had. They sat a little longer and Brian expected Mia to get up and leave. Instead, she moved so that her back was against the back cushion and she tilted her head up to look at the stars. "It's beautiful out here." Brian nodded as he saw a smile cross her lips. He started to move his hand out of the way, since it had been hovering over her shoulder. But instead, Mia moved closer to him, leaving his hand to be just barely touching her upper arm. He smiled a little before looking up at the night sky to take in the stars.

* * *

The party was finally winding down. There were only a few people left, stumbling around the house. Dom had disappeared to go find Letty, and Jesse and Leon had been busy talking to girls all night. Vince had hardly moved from the same spot the whole night. Sighing, he got up and headed to the kitchen to get rid of his empty beer bottles. As he walked towards the kitchen, he watched Brian walk out of the kitchen, carrying Mia, bridal style. He growled to himself as he watched Brian carry Mia down the hallway. No way was that buster taking advantage of Mia; not again. He followed him, prepared to attack Brian once he was no longer holding Mia. But when he reached the room Brian had gone into, he had to stop himself.

Brian had placed a sleeping Mia down on the bed and was taking her shoes off her feet. He then watched as Brian pulled the covers back and moved Mia so that she was lying down and pulled the covers over her. Vince shook his head and turned away from the room, just in time to see Dom picking up Letty, from Leon and Jesse, who had been doing a bad job of holding her up.

"O'Conner." Dom said as Brian walked out of the room. "Is there somewhere Letty could lie down?"

"Mia's in here if you want to bring Letty as well." Dom nodded and walked past Vince into the room. Vince walked in with Leon and Jesse, who both quickly occupied the sofa in the room. Dom placed Letty down on the bed next to Mia. He sighed and turned to Brian. "Is it okay if we all crash?"

"Yeah." Brian said. "Rome's used to people staying the night. That's why there are so many guest rooms." Dom nodded as he looked around the room and only saw one chair. "I can get you guys some extra pillows and blankets."

"No thanks." Vince said as he moved to sit down, his back leaning against the wall. Brian shrugged before walking out of the room.

"Lay off him." Dom said, sitting in the recliner.

"I don't like the buster." Vince said. "Never have, never will. He wanted to send us to jail Dom, nothing is going to make that okay." They heard a thump outside of the room. Dom got up and saw a pile of blankets and the pillows in the hallway, and Brian walking away. Dom picked the pile up before shutting the door. He chucked a few of the blankets and pillows at Vince.

"He's trying." Dom said, sitting back down. "You could as well." Vince rolled his eyes before pushing the blankets and pillows away. Dom shook his head as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia woke up the next morning to a pleasant smell wafting into the room she was in. She slowly opened her eyes and surveyed the room. Letty was curled up into a ball next to her, Jesse and Leon were sprawled out on the couch, Dom was fast asleep in the reclining chair, and Vince was asleep on the floor surrounded by pillows and blankets. As she stood up and stretched, she wondered how she had even gotten to the room. She remembered sitting on the back porch star gazing. A small smile crossed her face as she recalled that Brian had been with her. She assumed she must have fallen asleep while they had been sitting there. Mia noticed her shoes by the bed and carefully slipped them on before crossing the room. As quietly as possible, Mia opened the door and walked out before closing it behind her. As she made her way to the kitchen, she noticed that the house was cleaned up from the night before. She stopped at the kitchen door when she heard people talking.

"Man I don't like that they're still here." The first voice belonged to Brian's friend Roman. "They treated you like garbage yesterday."

"Not to mention kicked the crap out of you." Mia heard Suki say. She winced a little, remembering the beating Dom had put on Brian when they first saw him.

"They were mad and they had every right to be." Brian's voice added in. "Besides at this point, Jesse and Leon are cool with me."

"What about the rest?" The last voice belonged to Tej. Mia wanted to hear what Brian thought before making her presence known.

"Vince never liked me anyways, so he's not going to start now." Brian said. "And Letty, well she always seemed pretty neutral. But Dom, well he might stop hating me eventually, but I doubt he'll ever, you know, like me. I mean I did a lot of fucked up things to his family."

"And what about your girl?" Roman asked.

"Mia's not my girl." Brian said with a sigh.

"Brian O'Conner, always getting in trouble over the ladies." Roman said with a laugh. "I saw you two last night. Looked like you two were getting real close out on the patio."

"Shut up." Brian said, clearly not okay with Roman's joking.

"I was just playin'." Roman said. "But she is fine. If I were you, I'd do what I could to tap that." She heard Roman yelp.

"Don't talk about Mia like that." A smile crossed her lips. Brian was defending her. She slowly opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Roman was rubbing his forehead and Tej and Suki were laughing at him. Brian was standing by the stove, cooking something. The three sitting at the table looked up when Mia walked in.

"Morning." Suki said, smiling at Mia. She was sitting comfortably on Tej's lap.

"It smells really good in here." Mia said.

"Brian's whippin' up some breakfast before we head out." Tej said. Mia looked over at Brian who turned and acknowledged her with a smile. He grabbed a few plates and started dishing everything out before handing them to his friends.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast." Brian said as Tej, Suki, and Roman greedily dug in. "And yes Roman, I made you extra bacon."

"My hero." Roman said, with a mouthful of food. Brian smirked and turned back around to continue cooking.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mia asked, watching Brian curiously.

"Nah our boy's still gotta cook for your crew." Tej said and Mia smiled.

"Well then if you insist on making us breakfast," Mia began. "Then I have to offer my help."

"Alright." Brian said with a smile. "Grab a wooden spoon." Mia nodded and did as he said. As they started working side by side, they didn't notice the smiles exchanged between Tej, Suki, and Roman.

* * *

Brian and Mia were just about finishing up with breakfast when Dom, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Vince walked into the kitchen.

"Damn smells good in here." Letty said. "You makin' us breakfast Mia?"

"Just helping Brian." Mia responded as she passed by with a plate of food. Leon and Jesse followed after her, already hungry.

"Buster cooks?" Vince asked with a scoff.

"Had to learn." Brian said. "My mom worked a lot, so I had to learn to cook to feed myself."

"No shit?" Letty asked. "What'd your mom do?"

"Waitress." Brian said as he turned off the stove and placed the dirty pans in the sink.

"Huh." Letty said as she headed through the kitchen. "So was my mom. Small world." Brian could have sworn he saw a small smile cross her face as she headed towards the table. Vince was mumbling something under his breath as he followed after her. That left Dom standing in the kitchen with Brian. Brian turned around to face Dom and the two stood there, not saying anything.

"Why are you doing this?" Dom asked.

"Just trying to be hospitable." Brian said nonchalantly. He grabbed the napkins and walked past Dom into the next room. Dom shook his head before following after him. Everyone else was sitting at the table. Dom sat down next to Letty. Everyone sat there quietly, not sure what to do. Brian cleared his throat.

"You guys can say grace if you want." Brian said and Mia smiled at him.

"I'll do it." Mia said happily. Dom nodded and everyone closed their eyes. "Thank you Father for watching over our family, for providing us with this meal, and guiding us towards a much needed vacation."

"Amen!" Leon said, a big smile on his face. Everyone chuckled as they opened their eyes and started serving themselves food.

"Yo Brian I got a question," Letty asked and Brian looked over at her. "If Roman's got this place, why don't you live here?"

"Too much chaos." Brian said. "Roman's always throwing parties after races. And even though this place is big, with the amount of girls Roman has around here, it's not very private. The houseboat might be small, but it's all mine. Technically. I do pay rent to Tej."

"Man I saw you with those chicks last night." Leon said, with a mouthful of eggs. "They were all over you."

"Race chasers aren't my type." Brian said. "But I'll gladly introduce you to all of them." Leon pointed at him appreciatively as he continued to eat. Vince rolled his eyes and nearly stabbed a piece of bacon. Mia smiled as she listened to Brian explain that racer chasers weren't his type and remembering him pushing the girls away from him.

"So Tej and Suki are?" Jesse asked, a question that had been bugging him since the day before.

"Complicated." Brian said. "They've been dancing around each other since before I got out here. But neither wants to, I don't know, make it official I guess. I respect them for making whatever they have work." Brian didn't say it but Tej and Suki sort of reminded him of Dom and Letty. There were no official labels there, but they very clearly cared about each other.

"Let's talk about that Skyline." Leon said. "She's a beauty." Brian chuckled.

"Got the idea from your car." Brian said. "I found it just outside of Houston. Fixed it up, gave it a new paint job, and then started racing with it." Leon laughed.

"Certainly looks nicer than my old car."

"And it's not that hideous yellow." Letty said. Leon gaped at Letty.

"My car has flair!" Leon exclaimed which elicited laughs from everyone at the table.

"Not like his." Letty pointed. "Besides, the bottom of the car was glowing. Does your car do that?"

"How'd you get it to do that?" Leon asked. They had observed the glowing lights when Brian had showed up to the race the previous night.

"Jesse showed me how to do it." Brian said and Jesse gave him a thumbs up.

"Well you'll have to let me take it for a little drive." Leon said, with a smirk. "See if it runs as well as mine." Brian chuckled and shrugged.

"The car still needs some more repairs." Brian said. "Cops messed it up pretty bad a few months ago."

"Cops?" Mia asked looking worriedly at Brian. He waved her off.

"Long story." He said getting up. He headed into the kitchen taking his plate with him.

"That was weird." Letty said leaning back in her chair. Mia looked in the way he had gone, confused what had caused that.

"Let's just get out of here." Vince said. "I didn't come to Miami to spend time with the buster." He got up and stalked off towards the front door. Leon and Jesse both shrugged before getting up and following after him. Dom and Letty got up, preparing to go, when they saw Mia still staring at the kitchen.

"Mia." Dom said, getting her attention. "Ready to go?"

"Just give me a second." She said, getting up. She walked into the kitchen and saw Brian washing pots and pans at the sink. "I thought the cook didn't clean where you were from."

"Neither does the guest." Brian said with a chuckle. "You guys heading out?"

"Yeah." Mia said. "I just wanted to say thanks. For breakfast and for inviting us to the party last night. It was really cool of you." Brian just shrugged as he turned around to face her. She noticed a small bead of sweat dripping down his tanned skin. His blue eyes were locked with hers, catching her breath in her throat.

"Yo Mia!" Letty called. "Let's bounce!" Mia broke the gaze, attempting a smile.

"Guess that's my cue to go." She said. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." Brian said with a small smile. Mia nodded before walking out of the kitchen and toward the front door where everyone else was. They were arguing about what to do with the rest of the day as they headed out to the car. But Mia was silent the whole time. All she could think about was the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about Brian. And she couldn't make them go away. She knew anything between them wouldn't be a good idea after last time, but the feeling wouldn't go away.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, after not coming up with something to do, the team found themselves back at Tej's garage. There was a lot of loud noises coming from the back as they approached. Suki, Jimmy, and Roman were standing around a car talking when they spotted Dom and the others.

"It's like we can't get rid of them," They heard Roman mutter as they approached, which garnered him a smack from Suki.

"You know what Bullet said." She reminded him as the team reached where Suki was standing. "Hey."

"Hey." Jesse said. "What's going on out back?"

"Jet-ski races." Suki said nonchalantly and they gave her a look. "If it can be bet on, Tej's got it running."

"Sounds sick." Leon said. He nudged Vince's arm. "Come on ol' coyote. Bet I can win some easy money." He hurried off towards the noise and Vince begrudgingly followed after him.

"What's going on with the car?" Jesse asked, noticing the hood was up.

"Not sure." Jimmy said. "One of the racers has been having a problem but I can't seem to figure it out."

"Mind if I look?" Jesse asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"By my guest." The two turned their attention to the car as Jesse inspected what was under the hood. Suki turned and headed towards the door into the garage and Mia followed after her.

"Suki wait." Suki turned around to see Mia approaching her. "Where's Brian?" Suki tried to bite back the smirk that was threatening to form on her lips.

"Disappeared to get some sleep." Suki said with a shrug. "Don't think he actually slept last night." She then turned and went inside. Dom and Letty had disappeared in the direction of the jet-ski races and Roman was watching Mia carefully. Mia smiled awkwardly before turning and heading towards Brian's houseboat, gripping a paper bag in her hand. She stepped on and noticed the door was shut. She knocked lightly and waited. When there was no response, Mia slid the door open and stepped inside. The small room was dark, except for the light shining through cracks in the curtains. Mia shut the door behind her. She turned and noticed Brian was fast asleep. Mia noticed a smile on his face as he slept. She sighed, deciding to leave the bag on the dresser.

"Mia." She turned sharply, but Brian wasn't awake. In fact, he was still fast asleep. Mia's cheeks warmed as she realized Brian was dreaming about her. Those annoying butterflies from earlier were back and were working double time because of that. She sat down on the bed and gently shook Brian's leg. He sleepily opened his eyes and saw Mia.

"Hi." She said. Brian smiled as he sat up. Mia subtly bit her lip as she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Damn him and his well toned body_ she thought as she subtly eyed him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Mia passed the brown paper bag to him.

"My way of saying thank you for making everyone breakfast." She said with a smile. Brian took the bag and reached inside. As he pulled the item out, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Tuna on white?" He asked holding up the sandwich.

"No crust." Mia added with a smile. They stared at each other, just simply smiling. "Well go on, eat it!"

"Pushy, aren't we?" Brian asked and Mia rolled her eyes. Brian took a bite of the sandwich and nodded his head. "I've had better."

"You're such a liar." Mia said smacking his leg. "The tuna at the shop is horrible."

"Eh it's not so bad." Brian said, putting the sandwich on the dresser and getting out of the bed. "Helps that the waitress who makes it is pretty." He winked at her before disappearing into the bathroom and Mia's cheeks turned pink. Mia took a moment to look around the houseboat. The room was small but there also wasn't much there anyways. There was the bed, that she was currently sitting on, and a dresser. Brian had disappeared into the small bathroom and there was a ladder that led outside. There was only one form of decoration in the whole room, a small brown picture frame sitting on the dresser. Mia picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Brian, Tej, Suki, Roman, and Jimmy. Brian was standing in the middle and they were all smiling. She went to put the picture down, when she noticed something sticking out of the back. She pinched her fingers around it and pulled gently, a small photo coming out. She gasped quietly as she realized what the picture was.

It was of the two of them.

_Mia held the small camera in her had as she walked through the garage. It was one of those cameras where you could take the picture and then have it as it developed. It had been a gift for Mia when she was a kid, but she had found it in the attic the night before. She had already taken a few photos of Dom and Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Vince. She spotted Brian working on the engine of the Supra. She walked over to him, a smile on her face._

"_Hi." She said and he looked over at her. A smile crossed his features when he saw Mia standing there. "How's the car coming?"_

"_Pretty good." Brian said, wiping his hands on a rag. He leaned towards her. "I'd give you a kiss but I'm sweaty and covered in grease. And your brother is watching me like a hawk." Mia looked over to where Dom was standing and noticed him watching them closely. She giggled before gently kissing Brian's cheek, leaning up on her toes to do so. "Gonna get me in trouble, Mia Torreto." Brian walked over to where his drink was sitting and took a sip. Mia couldn't help but smile as she watched him. "What's that?" He was pointing at the camera and Mia remembered why she had walked over to him in the first place._

"_It's one of those old-school cameras where the picture comes out right away." Mia said holding it up. "I found it in the attic and thought I'd see if it still works."_

"_Well does it?" Brian asked and Mia nodded. "So do you want to take my picture?" He put down his drink and stepped closer to her, his hands resting on her hips. "Keep it by your bedside and look at it all the time." Mia blushed and smacked her boyfriend's chest playfully._

"_You're too much." Mia said. Brian chuckled. "And I came over here to take a picture of both of us."_

"_To keep by your bedside?" Brian asked, jokingly and Mia sent him a look, signaling the joke was not funny. "Alright, alright. I hear you loud and clear." Mia smiled triumphantly before turning so her back was pressed against Brian's chest. She held up the camera to take the picture._

"_Smile." She clicked the picture, but as she pressed the button, Brian pressed his lips to Mia's cheek. "That was not smiling."_

"_Pretty sure I was smiling." Brian pointed out as he took the picture from the camera. "Maybe I'll hold onto this one." Mia smiled._

"_Good thing there's more film then." She smirked at Brian, who simply laughed._

Mia was in shock that he still had the picture. She remembered the rest of the pictures she had taken from that day and how she had ripped them up into tiny little pieces weeks after the truth about Brian had come out. She had acted on her anger and looking back, she wish she hadn't. She stared at the picture, smiling sadly. She had never seen it fully developed. Brian was smiling, like he had told her that day. His lips were turned up in a smile as his lips pressed against her cheek. She remembered being so happy in that moment, counting her lucky stars for finding someone as amazing as Brian. She heard Brian clear his throat and looked up to see him standing outside of the bathroom, now wearing a shirt. She looked guiltily at the photo in her hand.

"I was just, uh, looking around." Mia said. Brian nodded as he walked towards her. He gently took the photo from her hand. He looked at it and sighed.

"That was a good day." He said quietly before placing the photo on her dresser. Mia bit her lip. She could tell remembering it was upsetting him.

"Talking about it all." Mia said. "It gave me closure to what happened eighteen months ago." She gently reached out and touched his arm. "What happened, what you did, that's all in the past." She smiled a little, but Brian just sighed. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind at that moment, but Mia didn't want that moment to end.

"Maybe you should go." Brian said quietly and Mia was taken aback. He stepped back, letting her hand fall away from her arm. Mia frowned at him.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked.

"Mia this isn't a good idea." Brian said.

"What isn't?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Brian ran his hands through his hair.

"Whatever is going on here." Brian said. "The sandwich, the flirting, reminiscing about the past. It isn't a good idea. I hurt you once before, I can't do that again." Mia's gaze softened as he spoke.

"And who said you'd hurt me again?" She asked. There were mistakes in the past between them, but there also hadn't been honesty. And now that they knew the truth and that Brian wasn't lying anymore, what hurt could he cause towards her?

"I did it once before." Brian said. "Who's to say I wouldn't screw up again?" Mia closed the gap between them and looked him straight in the eye.

"Me." She said, her brown eyes locking with his blue ones. Past be damned at that moment, Mia still cared about Brian, more than she had realized. And she could see in his eyes that the feeling was mutual. Brian stared at her, seeing the determination in her eyes. The past few days, he had seen a lot of things in her eyes; sadness, anger, and a lot of hurt. But this was the first time since she had shown up in Miami that he saw determination, something that Mia was known for. He remembered how confident she always was; the determination in her eyes the night they had driven to the beach. That was one of the things that had made him fall her; she wasn't afraid to go for what she wanted. And maybe Brian needed to take a page from her book.

He leaned down and kissed her. It soft and slow; he was unsure how Mia was going to react. Mia snaked her arms around Brian's neck, pulling him closer to her. He moved his hands to hold onto her hips as they continued to kiss. It was everything Brian remembered, but with more urgency than before. Brian stumbled backwards, finally making contact with the bed and sitting down. Mia never broke contact with his lips, climbing onto his lap, her legs straddling his. Mia's hands ran through Brian's hair as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Brian's hands ran along Mia's smooth skin exposed by her shirt riding up. They might have gone farther, had Brian not pulled away, to catch a breath. Mia lowered herself down so she was sitting in his lap, her hands gently drawing patterns on the collar of his shirt.

"That was, um." Brian said, stopping his hands from wandering anymore. Mia looked up at him and smiled.

"A second try wouldn't be terrible." Mia said. "As long as we're honest with each other." Brian nodded as a small smile crossed his face. "What do you think?" Brian moved his hands from Mia's hips and took her hands in his.

"Where do we start?" He asked and a big smile crossed Mia's face. She leaned forward and kissed him again. Brian chuckled through the kiss. "I don't think that's the right place to start." Mia smirked as she leaned her forehead against his.

"How about a date?" She asked.

"Alright." Brian said. "A date it is." They both looked at each other, not able to wipe the smiles off their faces.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Letty sat in Mia's hotel room later that evening. Mia had told her all about her conversation with Brian, though Letty felt like she was leaving something out. Then Mia had sprung it on her that she and Brian were going on a date. Letty was lying on Mia's bed reading a magazine.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Letty asked aloud. Mia was in the bathroom, still getting ready. "The buster did mess up pretty badly last time."

"We talked about that." Mia said, her voice coming through the crack in the door. "And he was honest about what happened and regretted what he did to me." Mia stepped out of the bathroom and Letty let out a whistle, causing Mia to roll her eyes. "As much as I knew I shouldn't, I still have feelings for him. But the cards are all on the table this time, there's no lies standing between us."

"And yet you're not telling the guys about this." Letty pointed out. Mia sighed and sat down next to Letty.

"Leon and Jesse will be themselves about the whole thing." Mia said. "But I don't really need a double lecture from Dom and Vince about why I shouldn't go on a date with Brian."

"They would have some valid points." Letty said.

"And what do you think?" Mia asked and Letty gave her a look. "About this whole thing, me going on a date with Brian."

"Look he did some really messed up shit." Letty said. "But in the end he let Dom get away and none of us went to jail. I guess he's not terrible." She sighed and tossed the magazine away. "But since all of that, when he disappeared, you haven't been the same. You've been upset, all the time. And we all hate it, but none of us knew how to help, not even Dom. And as much as he hurt you, the buster makes you happy. And since the party, you've been looking like your old self." Mia smiled and gave Letty a hug. "But if Brian hurts you, you can be damn sure I will be first in line to kick his ass." Mia laughed but couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"I think that's the first time I've heard you use his name." Mia pointed out and Letty shrugged.

"Maybe he's not so bad." The two girls smiled before getting up. Letty grabbed her keys and Mia grabbed a small purse. They poked their heads out of the hotel room and seeing it was clear, quickly headed down the hallway and towards Letty's car. They got in her car and drove off.

"So we're all clear on the plan?" Mia asked.

"Yep." Letty said. "I tell Dom and the boys that we went out to get something to eat and you got food poisoning. I'll tell them that you're locked up in your bathroom throwing up. Should get them to leave you alone, but if necessary, I'll drag them out of the hotel to make sure they don't try to go into your room."

"You're the best." Mia said.

"You owe me, girl." Letty pointed out as she pulled up to Tej's garage. Mia smiled at her before getting out of the car. Letty drove off and Mia waved before turning to face the garage. She took a deep breath, nervous jitters in her stomach. Why was she nervous? She had gone out with Brian before.

"Oh la la." Mia turned her head and saw Suki approaching her. "Look at you. Bullet's a lucky guy." Mia smiled, hoping she wasn't blushing. She saw Brian walking towards her. "Have fun." Suki added with a smirk before walking away.

"Wow." Brian said as he reached her. "You look beautiful." She was wearing a red tight blouse and a jean skirt that hugged her curves. Mia smiled.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said. He was wearing a short sleeved blue button-up shirt, jeans, and his usual black converse. Brian cleared his throat, both of them realizing that they were just staring at each other.

"We should get going." Brian said, pointing towards his car. Mia nodded and they walked over. They both got into the car.

"So what's the plan?" Mia asked as Brian started up the car.

"There's a Chinese place nearby that has great food." Brian said and Mia nodded. He started driving and they both fell silent. Brian gripped the wheel, trying to ignore the fact that his hands were sweating. He felt so strangely nervous around Mia. It wasn't like he hadn't taken her out on a date before. But for some reason, he was nervous as all hell.

"Is it just me," Brian started, breaking the silence. "Or is this date really nerve-wracking?"

"Oh thank god it's not just me." Mia said. "I've been so nervous about this."

"It's weird right?" Brian asked. "I mean we've done this before."

"Maybe we're just nervous that something could go wrong?" Mia offered. Brian pulled up to the restaurant and turned off the engine.

"But we don't have to be." Brian said. "Because we promised to be honest." Mia nodded and smiled. "Okay. No more nerves."

"Sounds good." They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

Letty sighed as she walked into her and Dom's room. The guys were sitting around the table playing poker. Dom looked up and smirked when he saw Letty. Letty smiled and sat down on his lap.

"Where have you been Let?" Vince asked, glancing up from his cards.

"Mia and I went out to get something to eat." Letty said. "There was this Thai place she wanted to try."

"Why didn't you invite us?" Leon asked, pretending to be offended. Letty rolled her eyes.

"Because you shitheads don't like trying new things." Letty pointed out.

"So where's Mia now?" Dom asked, his hand running up and down the side of Letty's leg. Letty sighed.

"Girl got food poisoning." Letty said and Dom raised his eyebrows. "She's locked up in her room now."

"She gonna be okay?" Vince asked starting to get up. Letty put her hand up to stop him.

"She'll be fine." Letty said. "I bought her some ginger ale and crackers, but I don't think she wants anyone around while she pukes her guts out."

"Now you see why we don't try new foods." Leon pointed out. Letty rolled her eyes and looked down at Dom as he sighed.

"Papi, she'll be fine." Letty said. "Just give her some space and she'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Alright." Dom said. Letty felt a little bad about lying, but if going on a date with Brian was going to make Mia happy, then she accepted having to be an accomplice in the whole matter.

* * *

Brian chuckled as Mia snatched a piece of shrimp off her plate. After discussing the whole nervousness, the date had been going a lot more smoothly.

"I told you we should have gotten more of the fried rice." Brian said and Mia rolled her eyes but smiled. "Especially because you keep stealing my shrimp."

"I only got half pieces." Mia said. "It's only fair."

"Uh huh." Brian said. "It's a good thing I like you." Mia smiled brightly.

"Yeah." She said, causing Brian to smile. "So, um you mentioned your mom yesterday. Said that she was a waitress."

"Yeah had to support the two of us." Brian said with a sigh. "She worked a lot, and a lot of shitty hours, so I didn't see her a lot. Especially once I was a teenager. So I hung out at Roman's place a lot. His mom was a nurse, but she was around more than my mom."

"What about your dad?" Mia asked. "Wasn't he around?" Brian sighed and played around with his fork.

"No." Brian said. "He wasn't. He bailed on me and my mom."

"I'm sorry." Mia said quietly.

"No it's fine." Brian said. "Hell, I don't even remember what he looks like. That's how quickly he bailed on us."

"Well his loss." Mia said, smiling at Brian. "Because you grew up to be a wonderful man." Brian shrugged.

"A former juvenile delinquent ex-cop who screwed up an undercover job and then got chased across the country?" Mia smiled disappeared and she looked down. "Sorry. That came off as harsh. I just don't think I'm that great."

"Why not?" Mia asked. "You have all of these people that adore you, some really great friends, a steady job, a fun..." She paused trying to think of how to describing the street racing. "Hobby." Which caused Brian to chuckle. "I see all of this, so you should too."

"Thanks Mia." Brian said looking into her eyes. Mia smiled at him.

"If you don't mind me asking." Mia began. "Why aren't the police still looking for you?" Brian nodded as leaned back in his chair.

"I did a job for the Feds that cleared my record." Brian said. "Cleared Roman's record too." Mia stayed quiet, waiting for more information and Brian sighed. "They caught me after a race and dragged me in. Bilkins, this agent from the FBI, convinced me to help them take down this drug lord who they had been trying to catch. They had a Customs agent undercover and she knew that this guy needed drivers to move some stuff and fast. I agreed to do it because they agreed to clear my record. And I got them to let Roman be my co-driver and clear his record too."

"Wow." Mia said. "Roman must have been grateful."

"Well at first he was pissed to see me." Brian said and Mia raised an eyebrow. "Roman got busted a while back for having some illegal car parts in his garage. Got sent to jail for three years. He blamed me for it because I had become a cop and he's always hated cops. So I wanted to help clear his record because he and I used to be like brothers and I wanted to fix what had happened."

"Even though it wasn't your fault?" Mia asked and Brian nodded.

"At first it hadn't mattered that I had nothing to do with his bust." Brian said. "He just felt that because I was a cop, I was at fault. But we got through it and we're good now."

"And your records are clean." Mia pointed out and Brian smiled.

"It's nice not to have to always look over my shoulder." Brian said and Mia nodded.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Mia said.

"About what?" Brian asked and Mia sighed.

"Everything." She said. "About your mom, your dad, Roman, that job you did. I appreciate it." Brian nodded.

"Well then there's something I should tell you, about that job." Mia looked interested and Brian leaned towards her. "Roman and I took some of the money that was meant to be evidence." Mia's mouth dropped open in shock as Brian leaned back. "Hey you said honesty." Mia shut her mouth and leaned back in her chair, a smirk crossing her face.

"I always knew there was a bad boy in there." She said.

"You like it." Brian said, smirking back at her.

"And what if I do?" Mia asked challengingly. Brian matched her stare. All he wanted to do at that exact moment was kiss her senseless. But he held back, controlling every muscle that wanted to compel him towards her. Mia sat there, feeling her heart beat pick up as he looked at her. God, he was handsome. It was taking every ounce of strength that she had to not jump his bones. But if they wanted this time around to work, then things had to go slower.

"Wanna get out of here?" Brian asked and Mia nodded. He smirked as he called the waiter over. Mia tried to calm herself down by taking a sip of water. Brian quickly paid the check and stood up, Mia following suit. "Come on." He offered her his hand, which she gladly took as they headed out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Reviews? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"I fold." Dom said tossing his cards on the table. Jesse happily collected his winnings, a series of torn off pieces of papers. They weren't going to bet money, so they bet things to do with the shop. Jesse had won at least three extra breaks from Dom, a oil change takeover from Leon (meaning Leon would do the oil change instead of Jesse), and two lunches paid on Vince's dime.

"Damn Jess," Letty said, with a smirk.

"What can I say?" Jesse asked with a shrug. "Poker's my thing."

"I'm bored anyways." Leon said, stretching in his chair.

"I'm with Leon." Vince said. "We should go out and do something." The others nodded. They had been cooped up all day and we're all starting to get cabin fever.

"There's a beach nearby." Letty said. "We could go check that out."

"Sounds good." Dom said, patting Letty's hip. She got up and he stood as well. "I'll just check on Mia quickly." He started to go but Letty stopped him.

"Leave her be papi." Letty said. "She's not gonna want anyone seeing her while she's losing her lunch... literally."

"I just wanna make sure my sister's alright." Dom said. Letty gave him a look, signaling that that wasn't a good idea. "Alright fine, I'll leave her be. Let's go guys." They headed out of the hotel room, Leon excitedly talking about hopefully seeing hot chicks at the beach. Dom sighed and Letty touched his arm.

"She's fine Dom." Letty said. "I promise." Dom nodded, resisting the big brother urge to burst into Mia's room and check on her. As much as he wanted to make sure she was okay, he knew Mia wouldn't be too happy with him.

* * *

Brian pulled up to the beach and he and Mia got out of the car. Mia walked over to the other side of the car and leaned against the side of the trunk. Brian walked over to where she was standing.

"So this is the beach you were admiring from the window the other day." Brian said.

"So the beach you surf at." She said and Brian nodded.

"Yes, my beach." Brian said with a smirk. A similar look appeared on Mia's face as she remembered their conversation at the beach after their first date months ago.

"Your water too?" She asked pointing at the ocean. Brian chuckled.

"I can share." Brian said with a shrug. "If someone were to ask nicely." Mia looked up at him, a look of lust in her eyes.

"I'm asking nicely." She said, her heart beat picking up again. Brian looked at her, feeling his breath become heavier. Without another thought, he leaned down and kissed her. Mia pulled him closer to her, the small of her back pressed against the trunks side. Brian picked her up and placed her on the trunk of the car, reducing the difference in height between the two. Mia held onto the front of Brian's shirt, pulling him closer to her. Brian pushed some of her hair out of the way as his hands caressed her back. Mia moaned a little, her lips parting as she did so. Brian's tongue moved through the part as a groan escaped from his throat. They were so caught up in each other, that they wouldn't have noticed anyone else around.

* * *

Letty and Dom's cars pulled up to the beach and the team got and looked around. There were a few people playing Frisbee and volleyball on the beach, but it the rest seemed pretty mellow.

"Man, no chicks in bikinis." Leon said sadly, eliciting a laugh from everyone. Then he noticed a couple, not to far away from them. "Holy shit. Is that Brian?" He pointed them out and sure enough, it was Brian's Skyline a small distance away from them. They saw his blonde hair but noticed he was rather busy at the moment.

"Geez." Jesse said scratching his head. "You think he'd need to come up for air." They watched Brian, who was pretty vigorously making out with someone. Letty internally cursed herself. Of course Brian would bring Mia to the beach after their date; Mia loved the beach. She had to get the guys out of there quick.

"Man this is boring." Letty said. "Let's bail."

"But I wanna see who the chick he's putting the moves on is." Leon said. "Maybe that's why he keeps introducing me to all those girls. It looks like he's already got one." Dom balled his hands into fists, glad Mia wasn't there to witness Brian sucking someone else's face off.

"Man lay off and let's bounce." Letty said. Dom looked at her, noticing a nervous look in her eye. He then looked back over and realized the girl on the car had long black hair, that seemed familiar.

"And they came up for air." Jesse said, narrating out loud. Sure enough, Brian and the girl had parted. She looked down and Dom caught a glance at the side of her face. His eyes went wide. It was Mia. He turned on Letty, who saw the same thing.

"You said she had food poisoning." Dom said darkly and Letty just held her hands up. Dom's face shifted to anger as he stormed over to them. Mia saw him first and jumped off the car and in front of Brian.

"Dom." She said, putting her hands up.

"Get outta my way Mia." He said, giving Brian a deadly look.

"No." Mia said, returning his fierce look. "I swear to god Dom, do not put your hands on him." The rest of the crew was behind Dom, Vince matching his glare, Jesse and Leon unsure of what to do, and Letty looking guilty.

"What the hell are you doing with him Mia?" Dom asked, tearing his eyes away from Brian to stare at his sister. "Did you forget everything he did?"

"No Dom." Mia said angrily. "I didn't. But I also am not holding an unnecessary grudge."

"Unnecessary?" Dom shouted. "Did you forget the fact that he was an undercover cop trying to send me to jail? Or the fact that he broke your heart."

"No I did not." Mia said. "But I also didn't just stay mad, I got the full story. Instead of acting like a wounded animal, I talked to Brian."

"And that's supposed to make it okay?" Dom asked, his knuckles starting to turn white from clenching his hands into fists.

"Yes!" She shouted. "Yes it is! You're so fucking stubborn Dominic. You're too busy caring about something that happened eighteen months ago and refusing to move on! Does it even matter that the case went away and that Brian let you go? That no one went to jail or was barely implicated in any crimes? That while we were sitting at home peacefully, Brian was being chased across the country by the cops? That he was tracked down by the FBI and forced to work with them in order to clear his record?" Dom was silent. "No. It doesn't. Because you're too caught up in your own fucking world to see that someone else had to suffer for you to walk." Everyone was silent, not expecting Mia to go on such a tirade, on Dom of all people. Mia turned around and faced Brian. "I want to go. Now." Brian nodded and walked over to the driver's side of the car. Mia sent one last menacing look towards her brother before walking towards the door to the front seat.

"Mia." Dom said, but she stopped him.

"Go to hell!" She shouted, not even looking at him. She got in the car and then they drove off. Dom finally unballed his fists, his hands buzzing with numbness.

"Dom?" Letty asked quietly.

"I don't wanna hear it right now." Dom said before storming off to his car and driving off. Jesse, Leon, Vince, and Letty stood there quietly, not sure what to do.

"Shit." Leon finally said and Jesse just barely nodded. They were all still in shock from what happened. They had never expected Mia to lose it like that on Dom.

* * *

Brian pulled up to the garage and Mia got out of the car and started walking. Brian quickly followed after her. He hadn't been sure where to bring her, but he was positive that it would have been a bad idea to bring her back to the hotel she was staying out.

"Mia!" Brian called out, but she kept walking. Brian followed her all the way to his houseboat. When he got inside, Mia was sitting on the bed, her head in her hands. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He knelt down in front of her.

"I just can't believe Dom." Mia said. "I'm sick of him holding a grudge for what happened."

"He's upset and angry." Brian said. "He had a right to be. I lied to everyone and tried to bust him and the rest of the crew."

"But you didn't." Mia pointed out. "You let him go! You suffered the consequences, not Dom."

"I know that, but that's not gonna change what Dom thinks." Brian said and Mia sighed sadly.

"And now he's gonna be pissed at Letty because I had her lie for me." Mia said shaking her head.

"Dom will forgive Letty." Brian said. "I mean come on, there is no Dom without Letty and vice versa." The comment caused Mia to smile because she knew it was true. As mad as she was sure her brother was going to be, he'd forgive Letty because, deep down, his love for her was stronger than anything else.

"I'm sorry that happened." Mia said. "Our date was going so well."

"Hey." Brian said, reaching his hand out to tip her chin up. "Your right, our date was going well. And what happened isn't going to change anything. We're going to get through this."

"We are?" Mia asked, looking directly in Brian's eyes. Brian nodded and a small smile spread across Mia's face. She leaned down and softly kissed him. She sighed as she pulled away and placed her forehead against his.

"What do we do now?" Brian asked quietly.

"I don't want to go back to the hotel." Mia said. "I just can't deal with Dom right now."

"You could stay here if you want." Brian offered. Mia gave him a look. "Not like that. You could borrow something to sleep in, you'd stay here, and I can sleep on the cot in the upstairs of the garage."

"Brian I can't let you do that." Mia said. "I can't take your place and make you sleep on some uncomfortable cot."

"Better than you feeling uncomfortable." Brian pointed out and Mia smiled.

"We could just share." Mia said pointing to the bed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Brian said, rubbing the back of his neck. Mia leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It'll be fine." She said. "Now how about you lend me some clothes." Brian sighed but nodded and stood up. He grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and handed them to Mia. She smiled before disappearing into the small bathroom. Brian sighed again as he stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt. He felt a sense of awkwardness creeping up on him. He sat on the bed. It wasn't like he and Mia hadn't slept in the same bed before. They had, many times. But it had never been out of the need for convenience. And with their whole trying again at a relationship of some sorts, Brian felt weird about the whole situation. He turned his head as he heard Mia coming out of the bathroom. She was holding her clothes and the shorts he had lent her in her hands. She placed the clothes in a corner and tossed the shorts at Brian.

"The shirt is big enough." She said with a shrug. Brian nodded, trying not to stare. The shirt fell halfway down her thighs, but still showed a whole lot of her legs. She sat down on the bed as Brian reached over and turned the lamp off. He laid back on the bed, his hands resting under his head. Mia was next to him, but enough of a distance away. Still, it made the bed feel small, even with the space. And with Mia lying near him, combined with the heat of Miami, Brian could feel himself sweating. He moved around the collar of the shirt. Mia looked over at him.

"You don't usually sleep with a shirt on, do you?" She asked, noticing his movement. There was some moonlight pouring in through the curtains, lighting the room up just enough.

"Uh no." Brian said. "But I thought that might be inappropriate." Mia rolled her eyes.

"It's your place." Mia pointed out. "If that's what you do, then take the shirt off."

"Trying to get me out of my clothes?" He asked, trying to make a joke out of the situation. Mia smirked at him.

"Just a little." She said, which made Brian chuckle. He sighed and sat up, pulling the shirt off. He tossed it off to the side and lay back down. As he did, Mia gladly admired his washboard abs and toned arms. _God, he's sexy_. She thought as she eyed him. Half of her was screaming to just climb on top of him and have her way with him. But her brain ruled out, knowing that wasn't a smart idea. Brian glanced over at her and smiled. "Hey Brian." He turned his head to face her completely. "Thank you." He smiled again and she gently leaned over and kissed him. It was a simple soft peck, but when she pulled away, she barely pulled herself away, her hand on his chest and her face hovering close to his. Brian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Mia smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance." He said softly, his hand gently playing with her hair. Mia nodded slowly as she shut her eyes. Earlier, she had worried that she wouldn't sleep at all, too busy worrying about Dom and what he was going to do or say. But lying there with Brian put her at ease and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Brian stared at the ceiling for a while, just thinking. It wasn't how he imagined a second chance at a first date with Mia to go, neither had ever been very good at doing thing conventionally. And all that mattered to him was that she was happy. He looked down at her, noticing she was fast asleep. Brian gently kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Dom angrily pushed open the door of the hotel room, not even flinching when it flew forcefully into the wall, with a resounding thud, the hinges squealing loudly. Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Vince followed quietly. Not sure what to say. Dom was fuming, they could all tell. Finally, Jesse broke the silence.

"Dom?" He asked. "You okay, man?"

"No Jesse!" Dom roared. "I'm not fucking okay. My sister is back with that fucking backstabber, even after everything he did! And to top that all off." He turned, his angry glare reaching Letty. "You lied to me so she could go out with him. What the fuck were you thinking Letty? Did you actually think that would be a good fucking idea?" Letty looked up at Dom, an equally menacing glare on her face.

"Are you blind or just fucking stupid?" She asked. "Have you not noticed that since we ran into Brian, Mia's been happier? That she's been in a good mood, even smiling more? None of us did that. We've been trying for over eighteen fucking months and none of us have broken through that wall she put up! And instead of being an ass like you and Vince, Mia talked to Brian like an adult and they worked through everything that happened. And yes, they're giving it another shot because deep down, she actually likes the guy. And if he's going to make her happy, then you better back the fuck up and realize what you could be fucking up." Without another word Letty stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process. Everyone stood there, like a bomb had gone off. It had been one thing to watch Mia lose her temper with Dom; they had seen things like that before because Mia and Dom were siblings. But Letty was always the cool one. And she was always on Dom's side. Leon and Jesse looked at each other helplessly, thinking the same. What had just happened?

"Dom?" Vince asked.

"Get out." Dom said. The three men didn't move. "Get out!" When his voice rose, Jesse and Leon ran through the adjoining door into their room. Vince stared at Dom, shaking his head before following, shutting the door behind him. Dom grabbed the nearest thing, a glass cup and chucking it across the room. He then sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He didn't want this to be happening. And he certainly didn't want to attribute Mia's recent good mood to the guy who had tried to send him back to jail. He sighed and hit one of the pillows. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Brian's eyes open slowly the next morning, his arms stretching out. He didn't remember getting such a good night's sleep in a while. And he almost forgot he wasn't alone, until a small groan came from below his right arm. He looked down at smiled, seeing Mia curled up against his side.

"Stop moving." She whined sleepily. Brian chuckled and Mia looked up at him, a sleepy look still in her eyes.

"Sorry." Brian said sheepishly. "How'd you sleep?" Mia smiled as she sat up, giving Brian the opportunity to sit up and lean back against the wall.

"Really well." She said. "Thank you for being such a good pillow."

"All in a day's work." Brian said with a shrug, eliciting a giggle from Mia. Brian glanced at her and smiled. Even with sleep still in her eyes and a slight case of bedhead, Mia still looked gorgeous. Mia noticed his stare and smiled before leaning over and kissing him. What she meant to be a short and sweet peck, was extended when Brian pulled her over into his lap. She didn't mind though, allowing her hands to move along his muscular back. One of Brian's hands held onto Mia's leg, slowly caressing her soft skin. He moved from her mouth, to her jaw and her neck, trailing kisses along the way. Mia leaned her head back, a soft gasp escaping her mouth as her fingers trailed around Brian's back. His hand slowly moved up her leg, sending shivers down Mia's arms as it moved further and further. His hand stopped when he reached the top of her thigh, his hand hovering barely inches from her underwear. He looked into her eyes searching for something, almost as if he was asking if it was okay. There was a lustful look in both their eyes as they stared at each other.

Mia pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She leaned in and kissed Brian, pulling herself closer to him. Brian wrapped one hand around her back, pulling her flush to his body. He pulled his head away and locked eyes with Mia.

"You sure?" He asked. Mia stared into his captivating blue eyes. Maybe this wasn't how a second try between the two of them should go. But Mia couldn't deny how deep her feelings for Brian were. And on a more lusty level, she wanted him. More than anything, she wanted to be with him. She nodded and Brian kissed her passionately, moving their bodies so that she was lying on her back and he was hovering above her. Brian reached up and pulled Mia's bra straps down and then worked his hands under her back to undo the bra. He then tossed it aside as Mia ran her hands down his stomach. Brian moved away from her mouth and kissed down her neck. He moved his mouth to one of her breasts, cupping the other one with his hand. Mia gasped as his tongue ran over her nipple. Mia moved her hands down, pushing at Brian's shorts. He ignored her actions as he moved his mouth from one breast to the other, giving it the same amount of attention. Mia gave up on trying to remove his shorts and reached down, her hand wrapping around his cock. Brian groaned at the contact, causing a smirk to form on Mia lips. Her hand began moving up and down slowly, almost painstakingly slow. Brian looked up and noticed the smirk on her face. He crashed his lips to hers, kissing her again. Mia's free hand wrapped around some of Brian's blonde hair. She moaned loudly when she felt his hand slip under her underwear and began rubbing her clit. They matched each others pace, both starting to increase their speed.

"Fuck." Brian said, pulling away. He fumbled behind him, searching his hand through the dresser drawer. Mia watched him curiously, pulling her hand away. He turned back around, a condom in his hand and quickly stripped himself of his shorts and boxers. Mia shimmied out of her underwear and sat up as Brian fumbled with the condom. "I feel like a teenager." Mia giggled and lent him a hand, slipping the condom on.

"Where were we?" She asked, lustfully. Brian kissed her, leaning her down to lie on her back slowly. He slowly entered her, both groaning in the process. Neither had said so, but they hadn't been with anyone else since their breakup. Brian began a slow rhythm, both getting re-acclimated to each other. Mia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she grinded her body into his. Her fingers wrapped around his hair, pulling tighter as the pace picked up. Her breath started to get heavier and a loud moan escaped her lips, making her pull away from the kiss.

"Oh my god." She moaned. "Faster." Brian nodded as they both continued their rhythm, the speed picking up. Brian groaned, already so close to his release. But he kept going, faster and faster, as Mia moaned louder and louder. Her walls clenched around him as she reached her peak. His name erupted from her throat as they both hit their climax. Brian pulled out and collapsed down next to her. They lay there, their bodies tangled up together. Brian wrapped his arms around Mia's waist as they both attempted to catch their breath.

"That was." Brian said, searching for the words.

"Better than I remembered." Mia said turning to face him. Brian laughed.

"Glad to get some good reviews." Brian said and Mia pushed his shoulder but giggled. He kissed the side of her head and she happily rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I don't want to move from here." Mia said. "Don't make me." Brian chuckled.

"Good thing I don't have to be at work for another few hours." Mia glanced up at him and he pointed to the clock on his dresser. It read 8:00 AM. Mia laughed at the irony.

"I'm supposed to be on vacation and I'm awake at the time I'd normally be up at home." She said. "I'm such a creature of habit."

"No one's making you get up." Brian said. "You could go back to sleep." Mia smiled happily at Brian. He was so sweet. And he had a point. She didn't need to get up and clean or make breakfast for six or study for classes. This was a vacation after all.

"Okay." She said. Brian smiled and gently kissed her lips. Mia sighed contently before closing her eyes. She didn't expect to still be tired, but soon she had drifted back to sleep. Brian lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling, just thinking. The past few days had been so unexpected. He hadn't expected to ever see Mia again, let alone have another shot at a relationship with her. He had messed up, big time, but Mia had forgiven him. And that had reminded Brian of why he had fallen for the beautiful black-haired woman laying in his arms. He sighed to himself. Even though Mia was fast asleep, Brian knew he wasn't going to fall back asleep. He slipped carefully out of the bed, making sure he didn't wake Mia up. After a quick shower and throwing some clothes on, he grabbed a few things and stepped outside, shutting the door quietly behind him, and onto the pavement in front of the boat. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Suki, it's Brian." He started as he walked towards the garage. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"


	10. Chapter 10

Letty never went back to the hotel. She was annoyed with Dom, but also felt guilty for what she did. And she knew he was furious with her. She just didn't want to fight with him; it was too exhausting. So she had just gotten into her car and drove around. At some point, she had pulled up to the beach where everything had gone to shit earlier. It was close to daybreak at that point, as Letty got out of her car. She sat on the hood of her car, pulling her legs up. She leaned back, her arms against the window of the car and stared out at the water.

Letty had always kept her opinion to herself when it came to Brian. She knew Dom hated him; he had every right too. But at this point, Dom was holding a grudge. When Letty had come back with Leon, everything was fine. No one was getting arrested and Jesse and Vince were recovering fine. But really, everything wasn't fine. They were all so shaken up by what happened. They had almost managed to lose three members of their family. And while Brian had lied to them to try and build a case against them, people almost dying wasn't his fault. In fact, he had done everything he could to save Vince's life, including blowing his cover. But Dom was a proud man and it seemed like he would never let his grudge against Brian go. In his mind, Brian had tried to destroy his family and send him back to his own personal hell, using Mia in the process. But that wasn't completely true, because Brian had let Dom get away and Letty understood that. It was Dom who didn't.

Letty sighed as she pushed some of her hair out of the way. She had never lost it on Dom like that. Sure, they had argued before. They were both hot-headed people. But Letty saw something that Dom was refusing to see; that Mia was happy with Brian. That the funk she had been in for months was slowly disappearing. And the person who was the cause of that was the one person Dom hated more than anything. But Letty wasn't going to stand aside and let Dom take away Mia's happiness. Because Mia was like a sister to Letty, they had grown up together. Mia was the one who had convinced Mr. Toretto to hire Letty at the garage. And she had seen that there was something there between Letty and Dom before either even realized. Brian made Mia happy; and until he really screwed up or hurt Mia as bad as he did last time, Letty was going to fight Dom to let them be.

"Yo." Letty looked up. The girl from Tej's garage, Letty was almost sure her name was Suki, was approaching her. She was wearing a tank top, shorts, and sneakers and certainly looked like she had just been running.

"Uh hey." Letty said, sitting up and letting her legs dangle over the front of the car. "Suki, right? Tej's girl?"

"Yeah." She said. "I never caught your name, but your Mia's brother's girl." Letty rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Name's Letty." She said. "Early morning run?"

"Only time when the humidity isn't unbearable." Suki said with a shrug. "What are you doing out here?" Letty sighed.

"Got into a fight with Dom." Letty said, frowning. Suki gave her a look and Letty went into the full details; how she lied so Mia could go out with Brian, how Dom had seen the two of them kissing and flipped a shit, how Mia had yelled at him, and then how Letty had come to Mia's defense and lost her cool on Dom, before taking off.

"Whoa." Suki said. "That's some serious stuff."

"Yeah." Letty said. "And Dom's not just gonna let this go. So I don't wanna deal with him right now." Suki nodded.

"Well stick to your ground girl." Suki said. "Besides, your friend Mia makes Brian happy. Honestly, it seems like this is the happiest he's been in a while." She shrugged. "Always figured he was a quiet and melancholy kind of guy, but I guess I was wrong. Because when he's around her, it's like a whole different person." Letty smiled a little.

"Yeah Mia's got that affect on people." She said. "And don't let Dom's actions affect how you think of Mia. She's the nicest person you will ever meet."

"You two seem really close." Suki said and Letty nodded.

"She's like a sister to me." Letty said. "I'd do anything for her. Including, apparently, lying to Dom." They were interrupted by Suki's cell phone ringing. She mouthed sorry before answering it.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh hey Bullet." Letty raised an eyebrow hearing Brian's nickname. "Uh huh. So the date went well? Psh Bullet I can hear you blushing from over here." Suki laughed. "Um yeah sure." She looked over at Letty. "Actually I think I have someone who can help me. I'll be by the garage in a bit." She close the phone and noticed Letty's skeptical gaze. "Brian needs some help getting clean clothes for Mia."

"She stay with him last night?" Letty asked and Suki nodded. "I don't know how you expect me to help."

"Don't you have access to her hotel room?" Suki asked and Letty sighed. "Look I know you don't want to run into your boyfriend, especially when you two are likely to start arguing again, but you'd be doing Mia a favor. Because I don't think she'd be comfortable in borrowing some of my clothes." Letty sighed.

"Yeah alright." She said getting off her car. "I'll go get some of her clothes." Suki smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "Just bring it over to Tej's when you can." She nodded to Letty before heading towards her car. Letty sighed and got in her car before driving towards the hotel. She was just hoping that Dom wasn't awake or, for that matter, there at all. She pulled up to the hotel and headed towards Mia's room. She let herself in with the extra key card that Mia had given her. She grabbed a bag and threw an outfit in before heading back out. As she shut the door, she heard another door close. She turned her head and saw Dom, standing outside their hotel room.

"Letty." Dom said. But Letty shook her head and started walking away. "Letty!" Letty kept walking, flipping Dom off as she did. She then got into her car and sped off towards Tej's garage.

* * *

Mia opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. She had to remind herself that she was on Brian's houseboat. A happy smiled crossed her face as she recalled the events from earlier in the morning. She sat up, wrapping the covers around her naked body. She looked around, noticing that Brian wasn't there. There was, however, a bag on the dressed and a piece of paper on it with her name on it. She grabbed the note and read it.

_Mia,_

_I figured you'd want some clean clothes. Feel free to use the shower. I'll be up in the garage._

She smiled at the note and pulled the bag onto the bed. She pulled out the clothes, expecting them to be someone else's. But they were hers, which intrigued her. How had Brian managed to get clothes of hers that were sitting in her hotel room? She made a mental note to ask him as she got up and headed into the shower. She took a quick shower, realizing how intimate it felt to be using Brian's shower. She got dressed, threw her old clothes in the bag and put on her shoes. She spotted the shirt she had been wearing the night before, still discarded on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it before tossing it into the bag with a smirk. Brian probably wouldn't notice if one shirt went missing. She closed the bag and put it back on the dresser. She then looked around the somewhat messy houseboat. She made the bed and placed a handful of discarded clothing into the laundry hamper. She couldn't help it, she was so used to cleaning after the guys messes at the house, it was like a second nature to her.

Finally, she stepped outside and onto the pavement. She walked towards the garage, hearing the sounds of music. She spotted Roman and Jimmy working on the engine of a car. Suki looked up from inside the garage and waved and Mia who waved back. As she looked around for Brian, someone slid out from under a car. She was surprised to see it was Letty. She walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked. Letty looked up when Mia spoke.

"Your brother and I got into an argument." She said. "He was being an ass and I just couldn't deal with it."

"Letty." Mia said. She felt bad that Letty and Dom were fighting because she convinced Letty to lie for her. Letty held up her hand.

"He had it coming." Letty said. "If he can't see that you're happy, that's his own problem." Mia sighed.

"Well why are you here?" Mia asked. "And working on cars?"

"Well I'm the one who brought you clothes." Letty said. "Ran into Suki earlier and she sent along a request from Brian. And as for the car, well I was bored and Tej said I could help out if I wanted." Mia smirked. "You know me, can't resist fixing up a car."

"You know we are on vacation." Mia pointed out and Letty shrugged. Mia rolled her eyes but smiled. "Have you seen Brian?"

"He went to get food for everyone." Letty said. She pointed past Mia's shoulder. "Just got back." Mia turned around to see Brian coming out of his car. He saw her and smiled which caused her to smile. "Well go on, go see your boy. I'll be here." Letty pushed herself back under the car, going back to work. Mia walked over to Brian who had gone inside to put the food down.

"Morning." She said, smiling at him.

"Morning." He said, moving around her to put things on the table. As he passed he, he kissed her cheek.

"You two are just so stinking adorable." Suki said from her end of the table. She grabbed some food on two plates before disappearing into Tej's office. Mia sat down at the table and waited for Brian to stop moving around. He sat down next to her as they both began eating.

"Are you always in charge of feeding your friends?" She asked. Brian shrugged.

"Sometimes they get really focused on the cars that they forget to eat." Brian said. "I've done it before as well, so we all try to look out for each other. Make sure we're eating and all." Mia smiled.

"I know the feeling." Mia said. "The guys and Letty used to go hours at the shop without touching food and then would come back to the house starving and expect a huge dinner. So I told them, they had better start coming to the shop to get food or else." Brian chuckled and Mia smiled.

"I would certainly trust you to be in charge rather than myself." Brian said.

"I don't know, you do a pretty good job of being in charge." Mia said with a mischievous look in her eye. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "This morning was really nice."

"Couldn't agree more." He said, with a broad smile. Mia smiled and leaned against his shoulder as Brian wrapped his arm around her. They sat there contently watching the others bustle around, working on the cars.


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are having some super interesting comments over in the reviews. But thanks for all the reviews, because I really do appreciate them! :D**

* * *

"I'm telling you it's not the engine." Letty was leaning over one side of the car she had been working on, staring exasperatedly at Brian, who was on the other side of the car. Mia was standing at the front of the car, watching the two with an amused look on her face.

"It was making a weird sound when you started it up." Brian said.

"I think you're imagining things." Letty said, wiping some grease off her hands with a rag.

"You're also not gonna win this argument." Mia said and Letty nodded. Brian sighed and closed the hood of the car.

"Smart man." Letty said. "Doesn't try and fight a losing fight."

"The guys could learn from him." Mia said.

"Oh don't tell V that." Letty said and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Standing right here ladies." Brian said. Letty chuckled and tossed the rag at him, which he caught with one hand.

"It's probably something to do with the car's wiring." Letty said, turning her attention back to the car. "I'd try to figure it out, but it's hot our here man." Brian laughed but nodded. "How do you handle this heat all the time?"

"You get used to it." Brian said. "There are a lot of good things about Miami that outweigh the awful humidity."

"I'll say." Mia said, looking over at Brian with a smile. Brian smiled back and Letty rolled her eyes.

"Man get a room." She said, breaking the eye contact between the two.

"I have a houseboat." Brian pointed out with a cheeky smile. "That is, if you're giving us permission." Mia smirked and looked over at Letty, who had an equally humorous look on her face.

"Easy there O'Conner." Letty said. "Someone might think you're too eager." She walked past him as Mia let out a laugh. "Aw shit." Brian and Mia turned to see where Letty was looking. Dom was getting out of his car, followed by Jesse, Leon, and Vince.

"The hell are you doing here?" Dom angrily asked Letty. "I've been calling you all morning."

"I turned my phone off." Letty said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm here because I needed some place to go and Tej said it was cool if I worked on some of the cars. Not really a big deal."

"It is when you lie to me." Dom said. "And you!" He pointed at Brian. "First you turn my sister against me, now Letty?"

"Whoa, who said anything about turning against you Dom?" Mia asked, glaring at her brother. "We're just not acting like an immature asshole."

"I preferred the wounded animal insult." Letty said.

"Stop." Everyone looked at Brian. "When did we step into some messed up world where Letty is actually defending me? Because last I checked, you never gave two shits about me. Barely spoke a word to me in Los Angeles. But now you're arguing with Dom over me going on a date with Mia? Am I the only who sees how ridiculous this is?"

"I'm lookin' out for Mia." Letty said. "And if her dating you is gonna make her happy, than yeah, you get my support."

"No I'm looking out for Mia." Dom said. "And dating him is not what's best for her."

"You do not get to decide what is or isn't best for me, Dominic." Mia said, her anger flaring up. "I'm adult, I can make decisions on my own."

"Is that why you act like a fucking love sick teenager around this buster?" Dom asked, his voice rising to a shout. "You know what he did last time and yet you're just gonna put all that away, because what, you like him? You just forget about the past so easily and date this piece of shit?"

"Maybe if you actually talked to him you could understand what happened!" Mia shouted. "Because last I checked, he let you get away. We all know Brian could have had you arrested and had the opportunity to do so, but he didn't. He let you get away."

"One good action doesn't erase the rest of it!" Dom shouted.

"Of course not." Letty said. "Because Dominic Toretto is all about his damn pride. And when someone pulls a fast one over on him, well then they're screwed. Because not a damn thing anyone does or says is gonna change his mind once it's made up." Letty shook her head. "Man, screw you. You're slowly driving your sister away because you're being an asshole and you know what? You're starting to drive me away as well." She stepped away from the group. "Screw this. I'm out of here." She started to walk away.

"Letty!" Dom shouted, but she ignored him. She pulled her keys out her pocket, fumbling to find the one for her car, as she began to cross the street. Her keys slipped out of her hand and she groaned. Storming off didn't have the right affect if she dropped her damn keys. She stooped down to pick them up, not hearing the squealing tires speeding down the street.

* * *

Dom turned on Brian as soon as Letty stormed off. He was pissed beyond belief.

"This is your fault!" Dom shouted. "You keep destroying everything I have. I guess trying to take away my family once wasn't enough for you."

"Stop it!" Mia shouted. "You can't keep doing this!"

"Yo hold up." Roman appeared out of nowhere, flanked by Tej, Suki, and Jimmy. "This ain't LA and it certainly ain't your home. You can't come to our turf and starting beatin' on my boy and throwing around accusations."

"Stay out of this." Vince said getting in his face. "Before I put that smug ass face of yours into the ground." Roman didn't back down, willing to fight Vince. But they were all stopped by Jesse's voice.

"Letty!" He shouted. Everyone turned to look towards the street. Letty was stooped down in the middle of the street, picking up her keys. But it was the car barreling towards her that had Jesse freaking out. Dom stood there, frozen, unable to move. This couldn't happen, not to Letty. It was Brian, his protective instincts kicking in, that dashed out into the street, his arms wrapping around Letty's waist and pulling her out of the way. Letty let out a shout, not aware of what was happening. The car sped by, clipping Brian's side as it passed. He tumbled down on the street, breaking Letty's fall with his own body, except for her wrist which banged against the concrete sidewalk. The car halted to a stop and everyone ran over to where Brian and Letty where.

"What the hell man." Letty said. Jesse and Leon quickly helped her up, Letty hissing in pain as Leon grabbed her wrist. "Shit man, that hurts." Her wrist was starting to swell up.

"You alright?" Dom asked, running over to her. Letty saw the car and realized what had happened.

"Fine." She said, holding her wrist gingerly. "All thanks to." She looked down, seeing Brian on the ground. Her eyes went wide as she saw blood trickling out from under his head.

"Brian?" Mia asked, bending down next to him. He wasn't moving. "Brian!"

"Tej call an ambulance!" Suki shouted and Tej pulled out his phone, his hand shaking as he started to dial.

"Oh my god." Mia said. "We have to help him! Someone get something to stop the bleeding!" She felt the panic start to set in. This wasn't happening. She felt someone try to help her up and away from Brian, but she wouldn't budge. She wrapped her hand around his and refused to let go as her eyes started to tear up. And she didn't let go of his hand, until the paramedics showed up.

* * *

Everyone sat quietly in the hospital waiting room. They were waiting to hear from a doctor about Brian. Letty had been taken into the emergency room to get her wrist checked out, but she had refused to let Dom come with her. The only sound coming from the group was the occasional sniffle from Mia, who hadn't stopped crying. They were all still in shock over what had happened. A door opened and Letty walked into the room, her wrist all wrapped up.

"You alright girl?" Leon asked as Letty sat down next to Mia.

"Just a sprain." Letty said. "Can't keep me down too long man." She attempted a smile but glanced over at Mia. Letty felt someone watching her and spotted Dom. He was staring sadly at her wrist. She wanted to stay mad at him, but she could see regret in his eyes. She was about to go talk to him when a doctor came into the waiting area.

"I'm looking for the family for Brian O'Conner." He said. Almost everyone stood up.

"That's us." Roman said.

"How's he doing?" Suki asked. They were hoping for some good news.

"We managed to stop the bleeding," The doctor began. "He's getting stitches now. He suffered a concussion from the impact and he'll have some bruising along his right side from where the car hit him."

"But he'll be alright?" Mia asked quietly.

"Once he wakes up, he'll be fine." The doctor said. Roman and Tej both breathed a sigh of relief, something that they felt like they had been holding for a while.

"Can we see him?" Suki asked.

"Family only." The doctor said.

"Hey we are his family." Roman said, stepping towards the doctor. "We're all he's got."

"Stay cool man." Tej said, putting his hand up to stop Roman from moving any closer. "But he's right."

"Please can we see him?" Suki asked. The doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, follow me." Roman again breathed a sigh of relief and he, Tej, and Suki followed the doctor. Mia stayed in her seat, not moving. Letty looked over at her.

"Don't you wanna go with them girl?" Letty asked and Mia shook her head.

"They won't want me there." She said. "You heard them. They're Brian's family. Not us." Letty went to say something but Mia stopped her. "Can we just drop the subject?" Mia then got up and walked over to the corner of the room before sitting down. Letty sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Letty said to the group. "Anyone want anything?" Mia was staring out the window and didn't respond. Vince, Leon, and Jesse shook their heads. Letty didn't even bother to look at Dom, just started walking off. Things had gotten really shitty, really fast. And this was supposed to be a fun vacation.

"Letty." She sighed and stopped walking when she heard Dom's familiar bass tone. She turned around as he caught up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Wrist is sore." Letty said, looking at her bandaged up arm. "But I'll be fine." Dom nodded and the two were silent. Finally, Dom spoke.

"I'm sorry." Letty looked up at Dom, surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry for being an ass. I just can't trust him and I don't like that Mia's falling for him again."

"Look what happened months ago," Letty began. "It sucked. But you can't deny that Mia is happier around Brian. And yeah, he hurt her and he almost sent us to jail, but he's trying to fix that. And I know you don't want to, but you should talk to him. Because he did let you get away and I think your opinion of him could change if you knew why." Dom sighed.

"You were right about the pride thing." Dom said. "You just don't screw with my family and get away with it." Letty nodded.

"Just think about it alright?" Letty asked. "Especially if that's what's gonna make Mia happy." Dom sighed. He didn't really want to have this conversation with Brian, but Letty was right. If the buster was going to make Mia happy, then he needed to know why he had let Dom get away all those months ago. Letty could see the wheels turning in his head and she stepped towards him, allowing Dom to wrap an arm around her waist. "Everything's gonna work out fine, papi." Dom nodded and kissed Letty.

"Let's go find the cafeteria." He said and Letty nodded. They headed down the hallway, Dom's arm moving to take Letty's hand. She wrapped her good hand around his and sent him a small smile, receiving one in return.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian was very confused when he opened his eyes. He didn't recognize where he was but he did know there was a light bothering his eyes as he slowly opened them. He grunted and tried to clear his very sore throat.

"He's awake." A female voice spoke up and Brian's eyes started to focus. Judging from his surroundings, he was in a hospital room. His head felt fuzzy and he couldn't remember what would have caused that. "You alright Bullet?" Finally coming in to focus was Suki, standing at the foot of the bed with Tej. He turned his head to his left and Roman was sitting there.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice coming out hoarsely. Roman handed him a cup of water and Brian nodded appreciatively and drank the glass of water. He placed the cup down and cleared his throat.

"You can't remember what happened bro?" Tej asked.

"Maybe it's more serious than they thought." Suki said, looking over at Tej. "I can get the doctor." Brian shut his eyes and then it hit him. The garage, Dom yelling at him, the car speeding down the road.

"Shit." Brian said and the other three turned to look at him. He looked at him. "Is Letty okay?" Suki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Had us worried there for a second Bullet." Suki said. "But she's fine."

"Sprained wrist." Roman said. "But other than that, girl's fine."

"I'm gonna get one of the nurses." Tej said. "Glad to see you okay, man." Brian sighed as Tej exited the room.

"Cuz, why'd you do it?" Roman asked. "Why'd you dash out into the street like that?"

"I really don't know Rome." Brian said as a doctor walked into the room, Tej right behind him.

"Mr. O'Conner, it's good to see you awake." The doctor said. "How are you feeling?"

"My head's killing me," Brian began. He shifted a little and a pain shot up his right side. He hissed in pain and the doctor nodded.

"You have a concussion Mr. O'Conner." The doctor said. "Could have been more serious with the way your head hit the ground. You also have some bruised ribs from where the car hit you."

"When can I go home?" Brian asked.

"We'd like for to rest and keep you for observation until tomorrow." The doctor said. "After that, you can go home. Your ribs and side will still be sore for some time, but you should recover just fine."

"Thank you." Brian said and the doctor nodded curtly before leaving the room.

"That's my boy." Roman said. "Bouncing back like nothing happened." Brian chuckled. "Man you scared the shit out of us. I think you even freaked those creeps from L.A. out." Brian's eyes widened as Roman mentioned them.

"Are they here?" Brian asked. "Is Mia here?" Tej, Suki, and Roman were the only one's in the room, which surprised him. Where was Mia? Did she not want to see him? Did someone not allow her to?

"Yeah they're here." Tej said. "Didn't really think it was okay to bring them back here."

"So you're just letting them sit out there worrying?" Brian asked. Tej sighed and Suki touched his arm. She turned towards Brian.

"How about I go get them?" Suki said. "Let you see for yourself that Letty's alright." Brian nodded slightly and Suki smiled before leaving the room.

"Bro come on." Roman said. "They ain't your friends, we are."

"Rome they have a right to know that I'm okay." Brian said. "And you know I asked you to be civil with them. They're not all bad."

"No just Mia's brother and his sidekick." Roman said and Brian gave him a look. "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut. But I ain't gonna like it." Brian sighed. He knew Roman was looking out for him, but it made it difficult for him to fix things when Roman was always arguing with Vince. He sighed and waited for Suki to return, hopefully with the crew.

* * *

No one was sure how long they had been sitting in the waiting room, but the door opened at some point and Suki walked into the room.

"Hey." She said, looking at them. "Brian's alright and he's awake." Jesse and Leon looked at each, both smiling from the good news. Vince rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Can we go now?" He asked gruffly and Suki glared at him. She turned towards Letty.

"He wants to make sure you're alright," She said. "Think you can reassure him?" Letty shrugged as she stood up.

"Can we come with?" Jesse asked as he and Leon got up.

"If it's cool with everyone," Suki said, eyeing Dom. "Then sure." Dom got up and Suki nodded. "Room 206." Dom nodded and they headed in the direction of the room. Vince stood there an angry look on his face. "No one's forcing you to be here." He muttered something under his breath before following after Dom and the others. Suki noticed Mia sitting in the corner. She walked over to her. "He's gonna be okay, girl."

"I feel like this is all my fault." Mia said quietly.

"It's the fault of the crazy driver for speeding down the street like that." Suki said, not sure why Mia was beating herself up about the whole thing.

"Letty was only at Tej's garage because of her argument with Dom," Mia said. "Over her lying to him. Who did she lie for? Me." Suki looked at the other girl sadly. She didn't know what to say. She sighed.

"Brian's in room 206." Suki said. "You should really go see him. He'll want you there." She started walking away. Glancing over her shoulder, Mia was still seated in the corner, not moving. Suki sighed and shook her head as she continued back to Brian's room.

* * *

Brian looked up when the door to his hospital room opened. Leon and Jesse entered first, Dom, Letty, and Vince coming in behind them.

"Glad to see you're okay." Leon said, nodding towards Brian. Brian nodded and glanced at Letty. She crossed over to his bedside.

"Suppose I owe you a thanks." Letty said. "I managed to get away with just this." She held up her arm, the wrist wrapped up. "What's your prognosis?"

"Concussion, few bruised ribs." Brian said. "Nothing serious." Letty snorted.

"You're crazy O'Conner." She said. "But thanks for the save." Brian nodded and Letty stuck out her good hand. Brian shook it and then she stepped away from the bed. Suki entered the room, by herself. Brian looked at Dom's crew before looking back at Suki.

"Where's Mia?" He asked. Suki sighed as she walked over to Tej.

"In the waiting room." She said. "She uh..." She looked around the room awkwardly. "She blames herself for you ending up in the hospital."

"What?" Letty asked, staring at Suki like she had two heads. "She wasn't behind the wheel of that car. Why would she be blaming herself?" Suki sighed.

"She says," Suki began. "That you were only at the garage because of your argument with her brother over lying to him." Suki paused. "For her." Brian sighed and covered his face with his hands. He hated that Mia was blaming herself for what had happened. He uncovered his face and started moving around.

"The hell are you doing cuz?" Roman asked as Brian moved around.

"I need to go talk to her." Brian said, trying to get up. Tej and Suki rushed over to where Roman was now standing, trying to keep him from getting out of the bed.

"Bullet you heard the doctor," Suki said. "You have to rest!" They fumbled to keep Brian lying down, who was fighting against them.

"Stop." They were cut off by Dom's voice. He turned to Letty. "Can you tell Mia that I'm having a long overdue chat with Brian?" Letty nodded and left the room, pulling Jesse and Leon with her. Dom looked at Vince, who didn't move. He sent a glare his way and Vince left the room, knowing not to test Dom. Brian settled back down into the bed, realizing Dom was serious.

"Guys you should step out for a second." Brian said.

"You sure, man?" Tej asked. Brian nodded and Suki took Tej's arm and tugged him towards the door. They walked out of the room and Brian looked at Roman.

"Rome, it's fine." Roman glanced between Brian and Dom before nodding.

"Whatever you say cuz." He said before leaving the room. The room fell silent for a second.

"Why'd you do it?" Dom asked, breaking the silence. Brian looked up at him.

"Run into the street?" Brian asked but Dom shook his head. Brian knew what he was really talking about. Why did he give Dom the keys to get away all those months ago? The question had plagued him for a long time and he always thought there wasn't a reason, but there was. Brian sighed. "At first, I just thought I did it, no explanation to it. But I realized that there was something behind it. I was undercover to close that case because that was my job. But suddenly, what I was doing didn't feel like the right thing. It felt like the FBI were the bad guys because they were jumping down my throat to find the right evidence and bring those at fault to 'justice'." He made air quotes around the word justice. "But all of a sudden, it felt like being the police officer was a lie and being in your crew wasn't. And I know that part of that was because I fell for Mia, but it was also because I didn't want the people behind the heists to be you guys. I didn't know who to trust anymore." He sighed again. "What I did know was that I didn't respect myself and I certain didn't respect the department I was working for. They made it seem like all that mattered was finding someone to blame, even if it tore people apart." He looked up at Dom. "All I know is that at that moment, I gave you the keys because I respected you more than anyone else, including myself." Brian fell silent as Dom stared at him. It was the first time he had truthfully admitted to what had happened all those months ago; that he was finally answering what he had done. Dom stood there, not saying a word. Finally, he crossed the room towards Brian. Without a second thought, he stuck his hand out.

"I might not fully trust you." Dom said. "But I don't hate you." Brian nodded and shook Dom's hand. Dom let his hand drop and then turned to leave the room. He stopped and turned back to face Brian. "But just remember, if you break Mia's heart."

"You break my neck." Brian said, finishing the original threat Dom had given him before his and Mia's first date. "Yeah, I remember." A small smirk crossed Dom's face.

"Maybe you aren't so bad O'Conner." Dom said before leaving the room. Brian sighed. It felt like a brick had just been lifted off his chest, having finally admitted why he let Dom go all those months ago. He looked at the door, hoping that the next person that would come in was Mia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Mia wasn't sure whether she should believe Letty when she told her Dom was talking to Brian. He had been so against it before that it seemed too easy for him to just turn around and decide now was the right time to get some answers. But everyone else had come out to the waiting room, except for Dom, including Roman, Tej, and Suki. Suffice to say, Mia was confused. Finally, Dom walked into the waiting room. Mia got up and walked over to him.

"Did you really talk to him?" Mia asked and Dom nodded.

"You should go see him Mia." Dom said. Mia stared at Dom, surprised by his comment. He wouldn't be telling her to check in on Brian unless they had actually spoken. Mia nodded before walking past him. She walked up a flight of stairs and followed the hallway until she found Brian's room. She pushed open the door and locked eyes with him as soon as she entered the room.

"Hey." He said, seeing her. Mia stood at the door, not moving. "Mia, are you okay?"

"No." She said. "I feel at fault for all of this."

"None of this is your fault." Brian said. "That guy clearly didn't know how to drive." He was trying to make a joke but Mia shook her head as her eyes began tearing up.

"Dom's right," Mia said. "I have been acting like a love-sick teenager. If I hadn't asked Letty to lie for me."

"Stop." Brian said. He had a frustrated look on his face and sighed. "I'd really like to comfort you, but I'm not supposed to move from this bed." Mia's lips twitched upwards as she wiped her eyes. "Glad to see you can still smile."

"Stop that, I'm upset." Mia said and Brian chuckled. Mia crossed over and sat down in the open chair next to the bed. Brian gently took her hand.

"Dom was pissed off earlier." Brian said. "That's why he said that. But you're not acting like a love-sick teenager. Because I'm sure a love-sick teenager wouldn't have slapped the crap out of me."

"Sorry about that." Mia said.

"I had it coming." Brian said.

"Why are you so okay with all of this?" Mia asked. "Dom beat you up, yelled at you. I slapped you! How is this okay?"

"Like I told you that first day." Brian said. "I deserved a lot worse for what I put you all through. But I've been trying to make it up, to everyone."

"And I appreciate that." Mia said. "But aren't we, I don't know, doing things a little fast."

"We've never really done things conventionally." Brian pointed out. "And why does it matter if we go fast or slow? I care about you Mia, shouldn't that be enough?" Mia looked at her hand wrapped in Brian's. Maybe she was letting Dom's words get to her. Or maybe the events of the day had been just a little too much for her emotions. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah." She said. "It should. And it is because I care about you too." Brian smiled and kissed her hand. "Did you and my brother really talk?" Brian nodded. "And?"

"Well he says he doesn't hate me." Brian said. Mia sensed there was a but and gave him a look. "He also said that he doesn't necessarily trust me either." Mia nodded.

"Well it's a start." Mia said. "And he and Letty seemed to be okay. Though I think a near-death experience would shake them out of whatever fight they were in." Brian nodded. "Thank you, by the way, for saving Letty. It was noble but also really stupid of you."

"Yeah my bruised ribs agree with you." Brian said. "And my concussion."

"Always trying to be the hero." Mia said. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently. She pulled away and looked at him. "Did my brother say anything else to you?"

"Just the same threat he made when I first took you out on a date." Brian said nonchalantly. Mia rolled her eyes. "But believe me, I have no intention of letting anything close to that threat happening."

"Smart man." She said before kissing him again. "Which side has the bruised ribs?" She asked. He pointed to his right side and Mia nodded before getting up and walking to the other side. Then without another word, she climbed into the hospital bed. Brian wrapped his arm around her and she made herself comfortable against his chest. Brian leaned down and kissed her forehead and she smiled. They laid there for a while, happy for some peace and quiet.

* * *

Mia stood in front of Dom's car as it sat in front of Tej's garage. She glanced over her shoulder as Roman, Tej, and Suki all were helping Brian towards his houseboat, Brian leaning on his left side to not agitate his bruised ribs on the right side.

"You sure about this?" Mia turned back to face Dom, who was leaning against the hood of his car.

"Someone needs to look after him." Mia pointed out. "He has a concussion, which means he needs to be woken up every four hours."

"But one of them could do it." Dom said, his arm waving in the direction of Tej, Suki, and Roman. Mia sighed.

"I also want to." Mia said. Dom crossed his arms over his chest. "Look I'm happy that you two finally talked, but I know that means you don't trust him yet. But, you need to know that I'm going to stay with him until he's better and that nothing you can do is going to change my mind." Dom looked up at Mia and nodded.

"Always so determined." Dom said, with a chuckle.

"I am a Torreto." She responded with a small grin. Dom nodded before standing up.

"Just remember we're all on vacation together." Dom said before giving Mia a hug. Mia smiled and hugged her brother back before stepping away. "I'll see you later Mia." He turned and got into his car before driving off. Mia watched him go before turning and heading towards the boat. When she got there, Roman, Tej and Suki were stepping off the boat.

"He's all yours." Suki said with a wink as she passed Mia.

"Let us know if either of y'all need anything." Tej said. Mia nodded as they walked away. She then stepped onto the boat and walked through the open door. She closed it behind her and turned to Brian, who was sitting on the bed already looking bored.

"Do I really have to rest more?" He asked. "I've been in the hospital all day."

"You have a concussion." Mia said walking towards him. "You might feel 100 percent, but you're not there just yet." Brian sighed. "But don't worry, you have your own personal nurse here to take care of you." Mia was now standing in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brian smiled at that.

"Really now?" He asked and Mia nodded. "Is one of those sexy outfits included?"

"In your dreams." She said and Brian laughed. Mia sat down on his left leg and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"Now is one of those times where having a television might actually be useful." Brian said. Mia nodded as she glanced around the houseboat. She had meant to ask previously why there was such a lack of anything on the boat.

"Everything in here is pretty plain," Mia said. "Not much decorations or personal belongings. Any reason why?"

"Guess I never thought I'd stay long." Brian said. "I mean I was running from the cops, I needed to keep a low-profile. But something about Miami just stuck with me. And then that job happened and my name was clear, so I didn't have to worry anymore."

"But that was months ago." Mia said. "And clearly Miami's become your new home."

"But it doesn't always feel like it." Brian said and Mia lifted up her head to look at him. "I mean I'm glad Roman's here and Tej and Suki are great. But Miami's not somewhere I want to live forever. It's a party city and yeah it's great for racing, but I don't want to buy a house here and settle down.

"Settle down?" Mia asked. "Like marriage? And children?" One of Brian's hands which was drawing circles around Mia's knee, stopped when she said that.

"Eventually." He said. "I know it sounds cheesy, but I do sometimes think about the whole nine yards, ya know? Wife, kids, maybe even a backyard and a white picket fence. Not right now, but at some point in the future." Mia looked at him, with a wide smile on her face. "What?"

"I sometimes think about that too." Mia said. "Having my own house to raise a family. One not far from where the house where I grew up."

"So you can stay close to Dom?" Brian asked and Mia nodded.

"And to carry on the tradition of Sunday barbecues." Mia said. "But I want the whole nine yards too. Maybe not right now, but someday." Brian nodded and they both fell into silence. Had they really just talked about what they wanted in the future? And one question loomed over both of their minds: Did they want that kind of future with each other? Mia glanced at Brian who was staring at his hands, which were gently running up and down her leg. She remembered after their first date, already falling so hard for him. And how happy she was when they were together. But Dom had said she was acting like a love-sick teenager; and even if Brian had refuted the statement, it was still in the back of her mind.

"You okay?" Brian asked, looking up at Mia. She attempted a smile and nodded. "Sorry for bringing all that up." He could tell something was bothering her. He didn't want her to think he was thinking about these kinds of serious matters in regards to their relationship. That would freak anyone out, especially with them just agreeing to try again. "We can totally forget the conversation happened if you like." Mia couldn't help but smile as he said that. Brian always made sure she was okay. He had a knack for trying to make her feel better no matter what. Suddenly, the idea of "the whole nine yards" with Brian didn't seem so scary.

"No it's fine." She said with a smile. "We have something in common, we shouldn't forget that." Brian smiled before kissing her. "Besides, those baby blues on a child would be the cutest thing ever." Brian rolled his eyes but smiled. "Now I think you need to rest." Brian started to protest but Mia stopped him with a look. He sighed and moved so he was leaning against the wall behind the bed. Mia got off his leg and he lay down completely while Mia crossed to the other side of the bed. She laid down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. Mia placed her head against Brian's shoulder and found her eyes drifting shut. She wanted to stay awake, to make sure Brian was okay, but she was already exhausted. On top of that, the feeling of Brian playing with her hair was relaxing her to the point of sleep. Finally, her eyes shut, Mia falling into a peaceful sleep. Brian glanced down at her as he heard her even breathing. He smiled, glad she was getting some rest, and kissed her forehead. He then closed his eyes and was flooded with a thousand images. Images of a beautiful house with a spacious lawn and children running around. Children with his blue eyes, Mia's facial features, and a mix of their hair colors and skin tones, the two of them watching all of them proudly.

Maybe he wouldn't admit it out loud, but the idea of settling down and having a family with Mia sounded perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Mia walked on to the house boat, after getting some clean clothes from the hotel, checking in with Dom, and then grabbing breakfast. Brian was still fast asleep, his four hours until being woken up not up just yet. Mia placed her things on the dresser before changing out of her clothes and back into Brian's shirt. She was starting to grow accustomed to sleeping in it, which was good because she had no intention of giving it back to him. Setting an alarm, Mia climbed into the bed and snuggled up against Brian's left side. She didn't have anything to do, so she had decided to get some more sleep before waking Brian up. As she started to drift off, she felt Brian wrap his arm around her. She looked up. He was still fast asleep, yet somehow he had known. She smiled before falling back to sleep.

Mia woke up to the alarm she set going off. She turned it off and sat up, Brian's arm falling away from her.

"Brian." She said shaking his shoulder. "Time to wake up." She heard him grunt and try to pull his shoulder away from her. She rolled her eyes. "Doctor's orders, mister. Time to open those blue eyes of yours." She saw a smirk cross his face, but he still acted like he was asleep. "Last warning." Mia said. _Before I start to play dirty_. She didn't say it out loud, but a mischievous look crossed her features. Brian still refused to open his eyes. She moved the covers out of her way, her hand "accidentally" running over the front of his shorts. She repeated the motion only slower as she heard a sound, something like a groan or grunt, come from Brian. She smirked as she moved so she was straddling his left leg. She reached her hand into his shorts and wrapped her hand around his already hardening cock. Another groan came from Brian as she started to rub her hand up and down. As she did so, she used her other hand to push his shorts and boxers out of the way before reaching into the drawer. She opened the condom and put it on the now erect form in her hands. She then moved until he was inside of her.

"Shit." She would have smirked, finally getting Brian to say something, but she didn't really care anymore. She rocked back and forth, her breath starting to pick up. As she continued to move, she leaned over so her face was hovering over Brian's. His eyes opened, locking with hers.

"Awake now?" She managed to get out through labored breaths. Brian responded by kissing her, pulling himself up to a seated position. They moved together, never breaking away from the kiss, moans coming from both of them. When Mia started to reach her peak, she tried to pull away, the moans coming louder and louder from her. Brian held onto her tightly, not wanting to break from the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her nails digging into his back. Finally, it was Brian who pulled away, her name at the top of his groans. Mia let out a scream of pleasure and tossed her head back, trying to catch her breath. She looked at him as they both sat there, panting. Mia moved off Brian before sitting down next to him.

"That's a way to wake up." Brian said, finally catching his breath. Mia smirked as she nodded. "Is that how you treat all your patients, nurse?"

"Just the cute ones." She said. Brian chuckled and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "But you do have to get up."

"Like I could get back to sleep now." Brian joked and Mia smirked mischievously. "You're a dirty girl, Mia Torreto." Mia smiled wickedly before getting out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Shower." She said disappearing into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on. She poked her head out, tossing the shirt away. "Coming?" A grin crossed Brian's face and he got up, trying to ignore the pain in his side. He ditched his clothes as he walked over. As he got close to the bathroom, Mia grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shower with her.

It was the first time he ever ran out of hot water.

* * *

Roman sat in front of his car, having finished replacing the tires. He had nearly run down them from all the racing he had been doing. He didn't usually race so much, but Brian hadn't really been in the condition or the mindset to race since the L.A. crew showed up. So Roman had been racing more because it was easy money. He looked up when the two familiar cars drove up. He held back an eye roll, remembering his promise to Brian to be civil towards them.

Though he still wanted to kick the crap out of Vince.

"Hey Roman." Letty said, approaching him. "Working on your car?"

"Needed some new tires." Roman said, standing up. "I've been racing more lately since Brian hasn't been. Money's easy, so why not?"

"How's he doing?" Leon asked. Roman shrugged.

"Haven't checked in on him." Roman said. Dom gave him a look. "I've got the impression that your sister can handle it."

"He looks fine to me." Letty said, looking past Roman. Roman turned and saw Brian walking towards them, Mia walking next to him.

"How you feelin' cuz?" Roman asked as Brian approached him.

"Better." Brian said. He turned his head and watched as Mia disappeared inside, before coming back out with a chair. She put it down next to Brian and pointed to it, giving Brian a look. Brian sighed exasperatedly before sitting down. Roman turned towards Dom.

"Like I said," He began. "Girl's clearly got it taken care of." Letty couldn't help but chuckle at his comment.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Mia asked, standing next to Brian. She had her hands crossed over her chest, not because she was annoyed, but more because she knew better than to be holding Brian's hand in front of her brother at that moment. Things weren't okay just yet and she didn't want to push it. Especially since he let her stay with Brian to make sure he was okay.

"We're headed to the beach today." Dom said. "And since we're all on vacation, we were hoping you could with us." Mia looked at her brother, not sure what to say. He was right; the point of being in Miami was to be on vacation. But she didn't really want to leave Brian alone. Before she could respond, Brian spoke up.

"You should go." He said looking up at her. "I'll be fine."

"You don't know that." She said and Brian gave her a look.

"And you're overreacting." Brian said. "You should go to the beach with them."

"Who's going to the beach?" Suki walked up to them, Tej right behind her. "Because the local radio station is hosting a huge party at the beach right around the corner. I was telling Tej to close the garage for the day so we can go."

"How convenient." Vince grumbled and Roman glared at him.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Suki asked, glaring at Vince. "I couldn't hear it over that tacky sweat stained wife beater. Ever heard of doing laundry?" Tej and Roman both snorted at her comment and Brian rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Suki, lay off." Brian said and Suki just rolled her eyes but nodded in compliance.

"I didn't ask you to defend me, buster." Vince nearly spat out.

"No he's just the reason Roman has kicked your ass yet." Mia said giving Vince a look. "Though, if you're asking me, I think you deserve it." This time, it was Leon and Jesse who snorted, earning them a glare from Vince.

"Yeah well business is slow today anyways," Tej said. "So we might as well go." Suki smiled happily. "You wanna come Rome?"

"Go to the beach with all them fine honeys?" Roman asked. "Course I do!" Brian laughed and Roman smirked. "You comin' too, cuz?" Brian shrugged.

"We'll see you later Bullet." Suki said, ruffling some of Brian's hair. He smiled at her before she, Tej, and Roman headed off.

"So, beach?" Letty asked turning her attention back to Mia. "Sounds like it's gonna be a real party."

"I don't have anything with me." Mia said. Letty tossed her a bag.

"All taken care of," Letty said. "Now come on."

"O'Conner can come if he wants." Dom said, knowing that might convince Mia to join them. Mia sighed and looked at Brian who shrugged again. He certainly wasn't protesting. And Mia did want to spend time with the others.

"Okay." She said. Dom smiled and nodded.

"Good." Dom said. "Go get changed and then we'll head over." Mia nodded and turned to go, but noticed Brian still sitting.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"One more second." He said. Then he hoisted himself out of the chair. Mia gave him a look. "Well you made me sit down." Mia rolled her eyes as they headed back to his boat. "Besides, I'm still a little sore from this morning." He whispered causing Mia to smirk.

"Play your cards right and maybe you'll be sore tomorrow morning." Mia said, with a mischievous grin on her face as she stepped onto the houseboat. She then disappeared into the bathroom. Brian chuckled as he quickly changed into swim trunks. Mia came out of the bathroom, pulling her shirt over her bikini top. Mia noticed Brian staring and smirked. "Better watch those eyes mister. I don't think my brother will appreciate you looking at me like that." She walked over to him, the smirk still on her face.

"Oh I'll be a complete gentleman while we're at the beach." Brian said. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But later, I make no promises." He leaned down and kissed her. Mia leaned up into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"If you're not careful, you may not have to wait until later." Mia said, pulling away from him.

"Then I would get my ass kicked." Brian said. "And I think I've been handed one too many beatings lately."

"Well someone just had to be the hero." Mia said, her hands going to her hips. Brian chuckled and kissed her again, before stepping away.

"We should get going." He said and Mia nodded. She took his hand and headed out to where the others were waiting.


End file.
